


Hunted

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con References, Rare Pairings, Seal Breaking, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, prisoners of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunted like mechanimals, the last of the Decepticons are brought down by Tyrest, Ultra Magnus, and his Elite Guard to be sold as slaves and pets to those who have credits. Optimus Prime and his Autobots struggle to regain power over the Senators who stand between them and freedom for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one of those "slave and master" kind of fanfics, but it is the first one I have done and hopefully by adding some different parings and characters it will offer up a little twist to the usual plot :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!!!

Run. Get as far away from that place as he could.

Vortex had never feared pain in his life, but now he was terrified. It was not so much the physical pain he was bound to face, but the mental. The new Senate led by Ultra Magnus had overpowered the say of the Prime, Optimus, leaving all Decepticons as fair game to be caught, collared, and used as pets or slaves. Vortex was no slave.

He, Brawl, and Onslaught were the only Combaticons left. Their gestalt mates Swindle and Blast Off had been captured a few solar cycles before and had been sold off to any Autobot that could pay to get them out of the Senator's claws. For now all they could worry about was themselves, not the ache over the gestalt bond that told them their brothers were hurting and missing them.

-We will meet Octane and Astrotrain soon. They will carry us off of Cybertron if we provide them with enough cubes. Do you all have them ready?- Onslaught asked over the com link frequency, turning his visor to his two remaining gestalt mates.

-Ready, Ons!- Brawl said almost softly over the com, his normally loud, boisterous, and aggravating tone almost entirely gone.

Vortex did not answer, not a mech of many words. He was a rather strange creature, often preferring solitary company and muttering to himself. He loved killing and battle, but everyone knew to keep a distance since the mech wasn't all there.

Astrotrain and Octane were waiting exactly where they said they would be, the two large transport mechs hiding behind a large outcropping of metal boulders. Onslaught hailed them with a quick wave, loping ever closer and praying to Primus and any god that was willing to listen that they wouldn't be caught, that they hadn't been tracked there.

-You sure you ain't bein' followed?- Octane asked, ever wary. He didn't want to be enslaved...not ever.

-We have used signal dampeners and have checked and redoubled our tracks twice. We are alone- Onslaught assured, rushing up the the triple changers.

-I can take two. Octane gets the lightest- Astrotrain said, transforming and opening his shuttle doors for Brawl and Onslaught to come in. Vortex would be left going with Octane.

-Thank you- Onslaught told both triple changers, knowing the mechs were risking a lot to get them all out.

-Eh, we were gonna go anyways, might as well take you along- Astrotrain answered, taking to the air with Octane right behind.

***

Optimus knew it was a horrible, horrible idea, but he couldn't watch it anymore. He needed to do something. Standing up and silencing the group of seven Senators, the Prime and his mate, Elita-1, stood their ground and stated what they would pay.

"I will pay seven million credits for him."

Everyone stopped talking around them, even the Senators hushing as they held the broken form of a mech in their hands. About to repeat his announcement again, Ultra Magnus stepped forward from the stage where they sold off all the Decepticon slaves. If they did not sell in whatever condition they were in, the mechs were brought back to Ultra Magnus's huge penthouse and locked away for the Senators...enjoyment...before being resold.

"You are a fool to be willing to pay so much! It is just a Decepticon now, nothing more."

"I will buy him for seven million credits. Relinquish him to me." Optimus growled deeply, voice holding a great deal of authority as he held out the seven huge credit chips.

"He is yours. And to think you just spent a fortune on a broken warlord!" Ultra Magnus snickered, shoving the bloodied frame of Megatron into he new master's arms.

Megatron was drugged, limp and half conscious as he was hefted into Optimus's arms and quickly whisked away to the Prime's penthouse. Elita-1 frowned with worry when she saw what a horrible state the mech was in, beaten harshly and surely abused in whatever way the Senators could devise.

"Optimus...I feel like I am betraying our own saying that I feel sorry for him. I shouldn't, but I do. He's so broken." Elita-1 whispered as she and Optimus rushed into the their house and slammed and locked the doors shut.

"We are not betraying our kind, Elita-1. We are saving them from their own cruel ways. He may have done wrong, but Ultra Magnus and the Senators have done far worse."

Megatron was placed on a spare berth and Elita-1 quickly got him patched up as best she could, lifting his head and getting him to swallow some medical energon. It would heal internal wounds and if he drank enough it would speed up outer recovery as well. Megatron did nothing to protest due to his condition, just swallowing and allowing them to move him around as they liked.

"He needs his rest. Let us leave him for a few Earth hours until the sedative wears off." Optimus offered, wrapping an arm around his mate and leading her out of the guest room and into their own private quarters.

***

Ratchet couldn't get Starscream to come out from under the berth. The mech insisted on staying hidden away and skittish, obviously signs that he had been abused a great deal when held captive by the Senators and Ultra Magnus. Venting softly, the medic knelt down and offered his hand into the darkness under the berth, the only light coming from twin burning optics.

"You have to come out. I know you were injured when I got you away from them. Let me see it." Ratchet said firmly, hoping a firm tone would remind Starscream of Megatron or some other commander and get him to obey.

He cursed loudly when it had the opposite effect, causing the Seeker to press even farther back into the cover of the berth and whine softly. Rubbing his temples with his hands, Ratchet tried again. He inched closer and continued to show his open hand, wanting to give the appearance that he was unarmed and entirely harmless.

"Starscream, I'm not going to hurt you." he cooed, the tone odd for him to use but holding a comforting sense. He saw the ember like optics turn to his azure ones and a soft chittering sound came from within Starscream's vocalizer.

'He has reverted to Seeker dialect. That means he must have gone through a great deal of stress and damage...' Ratchet thought, now very worried. Seekers did not like their language to be shared with any outside of their own race, so the fact that Starscream of all mechs was doing so made it clear something was seriously wrong with him.

"Shhh...you're safe here. I won't hurt you, Starscream. I promise." Ratchet called soothingly, shocked when the Seeker crept closer to his opened hand, more nervous sounds coming from him as he did so. "That's it...I'll keep you safe."

At last Starscream ended up with his jaw resting in Ratchet's open palm, shaking slightly. He didn't want to be hit anymore or worse...they had done so much worse to him than just beat him and bend his wings. The klick Ratchet moved his other hand, Starscream reeled backwards into his hiding place, optics wild with fright and his white and red wings pressed down on his back. Swearing softly to himself, Ratchet had to coax the terribly skittish mech out from under the berth once more.

At last Ratchet managed to touch the aerial and lead him out from under the berth. Making sure to avoid the neck area where he wore his slave collar, Ratchet pulled Staracream up into his arms and just held him for a few moments, knowing the mech needed nothing more now than affection and care.

"I hated you once and now I can't bring myself to feel that way anymore...we have been so wrong." Ratchet whispered, stroking the length of the flier's back. Starscream squirmed at the touch, unsure if he was going to be hurt by unfamiliar hands.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just...just don't give me back to them." Starscream whispered, pressing his faceplate into the medic's chassis and wishing all the pain away.

***

-Picking up anything on your signals?- Astrotrain asked over com link as he started to land with Octane in what looked like an unpopulated area at the far reaches of Cybertron. They had all figured they were safe there, but the triple changer wanted to be sure. His seemed to be stupid and dull at first, but really the mech was a thinker, if just a little slow.

-Nothing that we can pick up. You are safe to land and we will unload the energon for you both right away so we can be off- Onslaught answered, clicking is com link off after he was finished speaking. He knew very well they could be tracked somehow. Those Autobots just needed to latch onto their signals and it was all over.

-I don't see anyone. I think we're fine- Octane said casually, not fearing that they were possibly being followed. -Frag, we could fight 'em off, easy! They don't have two triple changers!-

-They got one- Astrotrain answered, not wanting to think about meeting up with Springer. That mech would easily overtake them because of his quicker alt modes.

-Nothin' to worry about! I could take him if you can't-

-Never said I couldn't- Astrotrain shot back, bulky shuttle wings flicking slightly as he felt his landing gear touch the metal ground underneath.

Astrotrain and Octane waited for their cargo to unload, the three mechs quickly clambering out of their holds and starting to take glowing pink energon cubes from their subspaces. The two triple changers transformed to their bipedal forms and waited for the energon to be offered to them. Quickly guzzling it down, they kept an optic out for any Elite Guard that might be coming after them. With no blinking dots on their scanners, the mechs relaxed slightly. For now they seemed safe.

-Hate how we can't talk- Brawl said loudly over the com link, always a mech with a loud voice who liked to show it. Onslaught shook his head to tell him he was not allowed.

-They have used vocal detectors on some of the others. This is safer until they learn to tap into our com link frequencies- Onslaught insisted, the most intelligent bot there.

Vortex just sat along on the lip of a small crater, swinging his legs a little and staring out into the distance. He was in his own world, his mind thinking of all the things he liked. He liked surprise attacks, war, death, pain...

Astrotrain's head lifted suddenly, the mech very attuned to his surroundings. He had a sixth sense in a way, able to feel vibrations under his pedes that told him when something or someone was coming. His optics went huge with horror when he realized they were being followed. Transforming and sending the alert to everyone else, the mech got ready to bolt.

-Let's go! They're coming!-

Vortex wouldn't move, remaining sitting on his aft at the side of the crater. Cursing loudly, Onslaught tried to get out of Astrotrain's cargo hold and get his gestalt brother. What the frag was the insane aerial doing?!

-Stay in there! I'm not losing everything because of one bot!- Astrotrain snapped, banking to the left and causing Brawl and Onslaught to tumble away from the exit. The Combaticons roared their fury and pain at leaving one more of their own behind.

Vortex turned and saw a group of six Elite Guard coming forward with dart guns at the ready. Two held much larger ones meant for the triple changers, so he didn't pay them any mind. His optics were only on the other four. They were after his brothers.

Snarling, the mech transformed into his helicopter mode and swooped close, showing no fear. He had to keep them away from his leader-from his brothers. His guns loosed a volley of fire down upon the mechs below as he howled happily, getting right into the mood to fight. With a shriek of glee, he dove down and transformed to tackle one of the bots who was aiming at Octane.

He was too late. As he tackled the mech, he fired and the barbed dart lodged itself in Octane's wing. The mech roared with pain, trying to shake it free and finding it couldn't be removed so easily. Starting to lose altitude, the triple changer came to the ground and transformed, already feeling tired. Snarling viciously, he tore the dart free and staggered, his vision failing. The next click he was on the ground in a pile, barely conscious from the sedative.

Astrotrain fell to the same dart soon after, shot in his lower middle. Onslaught and Brawl could not help him pull it out because they were not aerials and had to hold on for dear life as the mech started to nosedive. He was groaning swears, already starting to succumb to the medicine. The moment he transformed and slammed into the ground, unconscious, Onslaught and Brawl bolted.

"Heh, look at them try to run! This is good target practice!" one of the Elite laughed as he shot Brawl in the middle of his back where he couldn't reach to pull the dart out. Next came Vortex, the mech overpowered and shot between his rotor blades.

"Hold him down for a klick or two. We got the leader to catch."

The leader of the Elite Guard set off in his vehicle mode to chase down Onslaught, the Combaticon having made it quite a distance away. One guard was left to make sure the captured Decepticons were picked up and moved to the auction house where they would be examined and then sold.

Onslaught was brought down not long after he was chased, the limp mech carried back to the others in a limp form slung over an Elite Guard's shoulders. He was the last to be loaded through the space bridge that had called for, Astrotrain and Octane both dragged through before him.

Tyrest waited on the other side of the green mass of energy, grinning like a madmech at the sight. Blitzwing had sold for nearly four million credits, so two more triple changers would sell for even more since they were a rare find. That and they were the last of their kind that had been at large. He smirked even more when he caught sight of the last three Combaticons; Vortex, Brawl, and Onslaught. They would also sell for very high prices.

"Nice work, mechs! They will put quite a nice cut of the profit in your accounts!"

"I always wanted one of those triple changers. How much for the hauler?" one of the Elite asked, patting Octane's side as the groggy mech made a soft mumble. Tyrest smiled brightly.

"Starts at four million. We'll have to see how the bidding goes from there!"

"Only got three million to spend...what about one of these?" the same mech wondered, pointing to the Combaticons.

"I might let you have one. What is your name again, soldier?" Tyrest wondered, picking up Vortex and looking him over. This was the crazy one, apparently.

"Blades, sir."

"For all this good work, he's yours for three million." Tyrest said, handing over the aerial after taking the credits and transferring them to his grotesquely huge bank account. "Make sure you get a collar on that one. He's supposed to be a little wild."

"Good. Just my kind of bot." Blades said brightly, patting Vortex's hip as he slung the mech over his bulky shoulder. "Plus I love aerials."

"Are you going to check him or do you want one of the medics to do it?"

"Let's have a little look now. He won't even feel it." Blades snickered, dropping Vortex in a heap and lifting one of his legs after rolling him onto his side.

The Combaticon's valve cover was manually slid aside, the mech hardly holding it closed in his state as it was. His valve looked small and untouched, but just to be sure, Blades eased two fingers inside the tight heat and felt a brutal smirk on his lips when the tips of his fingers pressed up against a thick seal. Vortex apparently was untouched.

"Vortex is a virgin, huh? What a fun little treat he will be!" Blades chuckled darkly, not bothering to close the cover even as he lifted up the mech and headed to where he would have a collar fitted to his new pet.

"Now for the others...let's get them checked for any major damage and put them out on the stage!" Tyrest declared, optics bright with malice as he looked down upon the fallen Decepticons. They were little better than beasts now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bidding starts at five million credits!" Tyrest called, holding up Astrotrain's head so everyone in the crowd could see his rather handsome faceplate.

Many voices and shouts of how much they would pay for the triple changer erupted from the crowd, credit chips waved about like weapons as the bots around the stage started to claw and push at each other to get closer to the slave. Tyrest merely grinned at the scene, loving when the crowd got rowdy over some of his fine catches.

'Have we truly come to this?' Springer thought sadly, pushing through the crowd and spotting what they were all going wild about. It was Astrotrain, the relatively docile transporter and triple changer.

"I will give you six million credits for him." his powerful voice rang out over the top of the roaring crowd. Some turned to glare at him, so far the green mech having the highest bid.

"Ah, yes! What a perfect slave for another triple changer! He is yours!" the Chief Justice said, waiting for Springer to trade the credits before grabbing Astrotrain by his silver slave collar and dragging his limp form across the stage to his new master. Springer looked almost sick at the treatment Astrotrain was being given and quickly collected the drugged mech and hustled him away from the crowd and back to his large home. He hated Decepticons, but he wouldn't let them be in the hands of the Senators any longer.

Tyrest didn't skip a beat, instantly waving the mechs behind the stage to bring out the other and last triple changer, Octane. The purple and white mech groaned as his head was lifted up and shown to those milling around in the crowd. The Autobot's optics searched the crowd and soon landed on one mech that was pushing himself through the throng of bots to get to the front.

"Bidding starts at six million credits! This is the last triple changer you will ever see unless one is sold by one of our good citizens!" Tyrest called out, hoping to rile everyone up and make the bids come fast and furious. But he had a feeling they would end quickly once the orange bot he spotted made his way to the front at last.

"I'll give you eight million for him!" he called, holding up the credits and hoping the Chief Justice would stop the bidding then and there and hand over Octane.

"Another perfect match! A triple changer for a triple changer!" the mech sneered, taking the chips first before he shoved Octane off the stage and into the arms of Sandstorm.

"I'm so sorry, Octane." Sandstorm whispered as he carried his fallen friend back to his spacious apartment.

Brawl was next, the bulky tank combiner brought out onto the stage and showed off for all those still remaining after the triple changers sold. He was entirely offline, the sedative having been given to him again before going on the stage. He was rowdy and fought the medicine, so he had to be kept down lest he hurt anyone.

"He's a little groggy now, but this mech is a fighter! Part of the Combaticon team, he will make a great bodyguard and training slave, not to mention a good looking mech! Bidding starts at three million!"

Cliffjumper was at the head of the crowd, able to get a good look at the tank. He remembered fighting him a long while back and an evil grin spread across his faceplate. It might be fun to have a Decepti-creep as a slave, most of all one like Brawl. He could take a punch once and a while.

"I will be happy to have him for three point five million. Is he untouched?" Cliffjumper asked, the idea of having a slave that could pleasure him also quite nice.

"One hundred percent untouched with his seal intact."

"I'll take him!"

In moments Brawl became the property of Cliffjumper, the mech hauling the heavy tank back to his house. The klick he was pulled off the stage, the last bot was brought out and displayed.

Onslaught was held up under his arms for everyone to get a good look at, his blue plating for a Decepticon rather exotic and interesting. Tyrest smirked as he saw another blue bot come forward and instantly make an offer before the opening bid was announced. Hot Spot held up four credit chips and said nothing, just waiting for the offer to be taken.

"Glad to see you finally found one you wanted! He's entirely untouched and intelligent. He is yours!" Tyrest said with a sickly sweet tone of voice as he passed Onslaught's limp form into the blue fire engine's open arms.

Hot Spot just glared at Tyrest, the mech and the seven Senators who followed him disgraces to the Autobot name. They were even worse than the Decepticons had been. Shaking his head, Hot Spot carried Onslaught back to his gestalt hangar. His room was the second floor, so he knew they would have some peace and quiet until Onslaught woke up and shook off the drug.

***

Brawl woke with a grunt, the medicine finally wearing off. He felt sore, but not too badly injured. With a soft whine he felt a slave collar clipped around his neck, the thin metal tapping into his programming to make it impossible for him to take his own life or kill his master.

"Good. You're awake, Decepti-creep." Cliffjumper hissed, suddenly padding into the room and resting hand on the mech's lower back to show his dominance over the tank.

"Get away from me!" Brawl snarled, swinging around and trying to punch Cliffjumper. His fist met the air instead and he was suddenly pinned under the smaller mech, optics wide behind his visor. How was it that he was no longer as able to fight?

"It's just a part of the programming, Brawl. You will not be able to harm or kill me." Cliffjumper growled deeply, his grin huge. "But I can do as I like to you..."

"Do your worst, ya little slag." Brawl challenged, snarling behind his battle mask when he was punched hard in his middle.

"You don't want to know what I can do to you." Cliffjumper said darkly, his tone hinting that he really could make Brawl hurt if he didn't obey. The tank defiantly glared back.

"Autobots ain't made to hurt anything!"

"Want to see how I am the exception?"

Brawl didn't know what was going on as he was suddenly flipped over onto his side and his leg lifted up to almost a painful angle. He actually yelped when he felt Cliffjumper's hand on his valve cover and went still in terror. He wouldn't...would he?

"I know your little secret. All you Combaticons are untouched. Frag, all the cons we brought in are sealed up nice and tight. So if you behave, I won't break you yet." Cliffjumper said in Brawl's audio receptor, a wicked grin on his faceplate as he spoke.

The moment Brawl was released from under Cliffjumper, he bolted under red mech's desk, curling up and fearfully watching him. Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge at the strange behavior of what he knew to be a normally aggressive bot. Well, if he was learning quickly, it was probably better...although Cliffjumper had sort of wanted it to be drawn out.

Brawl miserably curled up, silently cursing his new master to the Pit thousands of times. He had ruined his life and didn't even seem to care. Sure, he might have been a Decepticon, but weren't Autobots supposed to be good and ridiculously nice to everyone-even their enemies? For once he started to wonder when Optimus Prime would come save them.

***

Megatron came to curled up tightly on a soft berth, something that was truly foreign to him. He had been recharging in a cage in Ultra Magnus's penthouse hangar...so where was he now? Growling softly and trying to sit up, the mech winced and quickly thought better of the idea. His wounds were aching and many, not to mention his processor swam when he moved his head too quickly.

"I am glad to see you are awake, Megatron." Elita-1 said softly as she entered the comfortable guest room holding two medical energon cubes in her arms. Megatron made a weak growl in return, not able to make himself sound threatening like he wanted.

The former warlord was furious with himself when he found he could not move away or retaliate as the femme sat down on the edge of the berth and offered him a cube of medical energon. Showing his dentas at her to show he was still aggressive, Megatron curled up even tighter.

"Please...you must drink this." she said softly, reaching out and petting his head like she would a terrified sparkling. Megatron snarled but could hardly move away from the touch, red optics and frame lackluster from his mistreatment earlier.

"I do not want such a thing. I welcome death." Megatron spat, snapping at her hand.

"You are lucky Optimus took you in at all, you ungrateful mech!" Elita-1 snarled, raising a hand for emphasis.

Megatron's optics widened and he was instantly reeling back in terror at the hand, expecting to be struck for his insolence. He had been beaten and worse by the Senators and Ultra Magnus, so he had begun to instinctually fear being hit or grabbed again. Elita-1 saw this and took her hand away, knowing he was worried she might hit him.

"We aren't going to hurt you." she assured softly, optics almost full of washer fluid tears. What had they done to this once proud and vicious mech to make him so fearful?

"How can you expect me to believe that? I have been brutally beaten and yet you think I will find it in my spark to trust YOU?! You and your precious mate have been my enemy forever until I was captured by those Senators and their leader!" Megatron roared, using anger to shield himself from any more pain.

"We never would have done this to you! How can you say we would have?" Elita-1 snarled, optics narrowed. "They are beating, maiming, and raping the mechs they are capturing! We have never done such a thing! We are Autobots!"

"Then tell me, Elita-1. What are they?" Megatron asked darkly, optics narrowed. "They wear the same brand-are they not one of your kind?"

"They are no longer Autobots." Elita-1 hissed softly, hands clenching to fists. "I promise that Optimus and I will do whatever we can to bring an end to all of this."

"I will hold you to your word." Megatron growled before resting his head down on the cushioned berth and huffing quietly. "Do you know what has befallen my Second?"

"Ratchet rescued him." Elita-1 answered, smiling slightly when she realized Megatron was not fussing about her sitting in the same berth as he was.

"I would like to see him if that is possible to arrange." Megatron said quietly, optics dulling as he retreated to his mind to think.

"He is your lover." Elita-1 said, realizing what he and Starscream had always been.

She had seen the mechs react to one another on the battle field and she could just see it in their body language and their words. They might be scalding and harsh on the outer layer, but deep down it all meant "I love you even if you drive me crazy sometimes." None of the other Autobots noticed, so she had never mentioned it to anyone-even Optimus, her own mate.

"I do not "love" anything."

"But you love someone." Elita-1 said with a knowing smile. "I won't tell anyone-I haven't for many Earth years."

"What?! You knew for Earth years? How?! Did the little wretch talk?" Megatron spat, optics blazing with fury. They had made a deal neither would speak of such things! It was a horrible weakness for their enemy to know.

"Never. I can just see these things, Megatron."

"How long must I wait to see him?"

"He is...recovering. Ratchet has said he will hardly come out from under the berth and trusts no one. Perhaps seeing you help him come back around." Elita-1 admitted, watching as Megatron's faceplate grew from angry to concerned. "They broke his spirit, but he will recover. Ratchet is doing all he can."

"I must see him NOW. Take me to him."

"We can't do that unless we make a special meeting for you both to get together. But that will mean you will have to...mate. Slaves are not allowed to speak with one another or be in each other's company unless they are breeding." Elita-1 said weakly, watching as fury replaced worry.

"Smuggle me to him, then!"

"They have cameras outside every building. The Elite Guard, Tyrest, and the Senators would know we did not make an appointment and...punish you."

"Then make the appointment and we will do no such "mating." Megatron spat, black hands clawing into the berth as he hauled himself onto his side.

"They will check to see if either of you takes with sparkling after two weeks. They have made it impossible for you to meet without being truly together."

"Make the appointment! I will do what I must with him, but I need to be assured they did not ruin my Seeker." Megatron insisted, knowing he would be the Sire of any sparklings, so it would be fine.

"Im so sorry." Elita-1 whispered, reaching out and surprised she was actually being allowed to pet the length of Megatron's shoulder. The mech shut off his optics and relaxed slightly, although his muscle like cables were still tense.

"I will make the appointment right away." she assured, continuing to sit beside and reassuringly rub the shoulder of their former worst enemy.

***

Astrotrain woke with a deep groan. His whole frame ached and his right wing was cut, dried energon crusting around the edge of the wound. Growling softly, he tried to role over and fuss with it but couldn't reach. Then his optics went wide when he realized he was in someone's home and no longer in the grips of the Senators and Tyrest.

"You woke up."

Astrotrain spun and saw Springer, one of the Autobot triple changers standing in the door of the room, his optics locked on the Decepticon. Growling deeply in his chest, Astrotrain slowly inched backwards until he was pressed against the headboard of the berth, clearly nervous. Springer approached and glared when he heard an even louder growl.

"Do not growl at me, Decepticon." he said firmly, ready to put Astrotrain in his place if need be. He had read a guide on how to control a new slave and considered some of it to be useful. He had brought a vicious Decepticon into his home, he wasn't going to let the mech take over or think he was in control for a klick.

"I have a name." Astrotrain said, standing his ground. He was slightly bigger than Springer, so he felt he could take him it the green mech tried to fight.

"Stand down." Springer commanded, seeing the other mech had raised his bulky wings.

"Back off..." Astrotrain answered, voice holding no fear.

'The guide said that if a slave disobeys, I am not to hit him.' Springer thought, nodding a little to himself. There was...another method of making a Decepticon obey according to the manual, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Astrotrain, I am ordering you to stand down and allow me to fix your wing." Springer said, venting softly when Astrotrain snarled at him and showed his dentas.

"It'll self repair." he insisted, curling up and looking as nasty as he could so he wouldn't be touched by the stupid Autobot. Did he really think he would just roll over and let himself be fussed over?!

'Weird Autobots. Guess they do that kind of thing with each other, but I am not doing it, too. Not gonna be submissive ever.' Astrotrain thought, watching the other triple changer carefully. He could just tell he was up to something, but not sure what.

"You must submit, Astrotrain. You are my slave now, and although I will not treat you as poorly as the Senate or Ultra Magnus, I demand that you obey my orders. You are a prisoner of war."

"I will never submit to an Autobot." Astrotrain challenged, bulky frame tensing for a fight.

Springer didn't want to do what the training guide had told him to if this happened, but he was really finding no other choice. The manual said it would only take one or two tries and it would truly show dominance, so he was going to give it a go.

Astrotrain let loose a fearsome roar as he was suddenly attacked by a lightning fast Springer, the green mech wrestling with the other triple changer on the berth. Snapping and growling, Astrotrain kicked and punched as best he could, the collar starting to buzz with electricity and an ominous warning. If he tried to truly hurt his master, he would regret it.

Springer slammed Astrotrain's head into the headboard of the berth and momentarily stunned him, the purple and grey mech making a pained grunt and missed his punch, fist connecting only with air. His whole frame tensed and went still when he felt a hand between his legs and fingers manually pulling his valve clover aside. Now his struggles became frantic more than aggressive, knowing what was going to happen now. He had heard rumors of what the Autobots and the others did to those they captured and he wanted no part of it.

"What the frag are you doing?!"

"This is what you did to yourself for not obeying. As a prisoner of war you must listen to the one who holds you."

"I'll do whatever you want! Just don't!" Astrotrain begged after a moment of hard thought about what he would rather do. Either he give in and lose his pride or he didn't and lose his seal to a mech he hated.

Springer payed him no mind, pushing the cover all the way aside and staring when he saw how small Astrotrain's valve was for a mech of his size. Was he still sealed by some miracle? It was strange, but most of the Decepticons that were captured were actually virgins.

"Stop! Wait!" Astrotrain howled, thrashing and finding he was held fast. His lack of energon, the slave collar, and the lingering sedative were making it hard for him to do much. 

Springer quickly released his spike, the length quite impressive as well as the girth. He would certainly fill the triple changer's valve, something that not many other mechs could have done. Making a softer growl he kept a thrashing Astrotrain as still as he could while positioning himself. The tip of his spike pressed against the outer rim, starting to ease into the other mech's tight heat.

"You aren't supposed to be like them! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't do this!" Astrotrain begged, almost in washer fluid tears now. The whole ordeal was getting him more than stressed and his frame starting to shake.

'This will make him obey everything...but it seems wrong...' Springer thought, wondering if the manual was correct. He was a smart bot, but he liked to go by the rules and be a hero. Taming a Decepticon triple changer so he wouldn't harm another Autobot ever again was a very good thing to do. 'Perhaps I must engage in some evil before I can do real good.'

Letting his breeding protocols and instinctual programming come forward, Springer leaned forward and bit down on Astrotrain's neck silently telling him to stay still and let him work. Astrotrain's optics were wide with horror, the feeling of his captor's spike making him panic so he couldn't think at all.

His breeding protocols would not entirely kick in until his seal was broken and he took the submissive role, so he still was able to fight a bit. He tried to swing his hips out of the way, but that only got him pinned harder to the berth and the jaws clamped on his neck increase their pressure. Turning off his optics, Astrotrain got ready for the coming pain. He had heard all sorts of horror stories about valve seals being broken and he had never thought he would ever have his taken...until now.

Springer eased the head of his spike all the way into Astrotrain's valve, the calipers on the silky smooth walls clenching around his spike. The mech shivered at the sensation, shocked at how perfect Astrotrain really was. He frowned when the tip of his spike hit a boundary and made sure Astrotrain was firmly pinned. He would make it quick and hopefully there wouldn't be too much pain.

With a quick jerk of his hips, Springer drove his spike through the seal, snapping through it and plunging all the way into the untouched valve of the other triple changer. He almost overloaded then and there, the sensations so strong. He could feel lubricant already flowing as it should in a healthy mech to allow for a better breeding session. His pleasant time was soon torn apart when he registered how much Astrotrain was roaring and screaming in pain.

Astrotrain had never felt something so intense and agonizing in his whole existence. The spike inside him felt like it was ripping him apart, his legs spread wide to try and make it hurt less. His optics watered from the sting and humiliation as he howled, not planning on shutting up at all. The breeding protocols he never knew he had came to life and made it so he couldn't move too much, but take the whole ordeal. Since he did not love the other mech and they were not bonded, this was how it would be.

"P-Please..." he whispered, voice wavering as he felt Springer pull out. It ached and burned all the more, but felt far worse when the mech thrust back inside and sheathed himself.

Astrotrain let loose another cry of pain and soon the large house was filled with his screaming, Springer getting into a steady rhythm and making sure he taught the Decepticon a lesson. His thrusts grew more erratic and faster as he neared his peak, the whole while rutting into a mech that was little more than a weakly twitching carrier.

Springer made a loud groan and then a barking shout when he overloaded, his spike expanding and tying with Astrotrain. The mech under him squealed-actually squealed-when he felt the hot transfluid gush into his valve and fill him entirely. The pressure from the enlarged spike and copious transfluid made his valve burn and stretch even more.

Springer collapsed on top of Astrotrain's chest, releasing his neck and venting hard, the effort taking a lot out of him since he hadn't interfaced with anyone in such a long time. He knew they had to wait out the time for the tie to break and they could pull apart, so he started to check Astrotrain's frame.

Astrotrain had gone still as a stone, his optics shut off and his faceplate locked in a pained grimace. His fists were clenched so tightly the joints creaked and Springer could hear his dentas being ground in his mouth. Huffing softly at that, he took in Astrotran's many good features as they waited to move apart.

After nearly a half an Earth hour, Springer was able to ease his spike out of his unwilling partner's sore valve. Transfluid mixed with energon dribbled out after he pulled away, making a frown crease his faceplate yet again. Breaking his seal had obviously caused the mech a lot of pain.

Astrotrain curled up once he was freed, shutting his valve cover and starting to shake. Soft whimpers started to slip from his vocalizer as he tried to block it all out. Springer felt his whole tank sink when he almost felt the despair and hurt from the other bot, knowing he had caused this. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Astrotrain's back and started rubbing gently.

"So long as you behave, you will never have to do this again..." he offered, realizing the mech was entirely broken now. No more fighting spirit was left in him.

He received no answer, the only sound coming from Astrotrain's constant mewls and whimpers. He quivered under the hand that had hurt him in so many ways, refusing to move or think anymore. He just wanted it to end, but knew it had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you do any tricks?" Blades snapped at Vortex once the mech woke from the sedation and started exploring his new room. He turned and glared at Blades, rotary wings pinching closer together with aggravation. Blades smirked at this, glad he had a mech he could read. They had the same frame type, after all.

"Answer me, slave." Blades snarled, raising his hand to strike the other mech.

Before he could register what was going on, Vortex had leapt at him and retracted his battle mask, biting down as hard as he could on his captor's neck. The slave collar around his neck crackled with electricity as it got ready to shock him for attacking his master, but the aerial payed it no mind. He welcomed any kind of pain.

"I'll teach you never to do that again, scum!" Blades roared, grabbing Vortex by his neck and slamming his head into the floor to stun him. He would force Vortex to fear him and to obey at all costs.

In only a few klicks, he had the other aerial pinned under his frame and tore his valve cover clean off, Vortex making a snarled curse at him before slamming one of his rotary blades into the other helicopter's back. He drew a good deal of energon and howled happily as he was wrestled down and made as still as Blades could get him. His optics narrowed under the visor when he felt Blades near his untouched valve, expecting the worst.

'Show no fear to the little Autobot. He can't hurt me.' he thought, grinning after slamming the battle mask shut and waiting for the worst to come.

Blades released his white and red streaked spike, letting the handsome length pressurize fully before forcing his way into the virgin valve. He could feel his prey under him tense up at the intrusion and a much larger grin came across his faceplate. He wanted it to hurt as much as possible.

"I'm going to have fun breaking your seal and taking it from you forever. You won't be able to forget who claimed you, who truly owns you. Little whore of a mech. You belong to me and I will never let you go." he whispered, optics blazing with blue fire as he spoke into Vortex's audio receptor.

"I will have fun breaking every spinal strut you have." Vortex answered cheerfully, although deep down he was terrified of what he was going to go through. He would be humiliated and used, something that scared him more than any kind of pain.

Vortex let out a shocked scream when Blades drove his spike through his seal and tore it, burying himself as deep as he could into his unwilling partner. Snarling and whimpering, Vortex tried to break free of the hold on him to find his breeding protocols forced him to remain relatively still. Blades was laughing hysterically at him, a leer on his faceplate.

"You sound like a femme on her first spike! Ha! To think this is what the great and mighty Bruticus was formed from! You are more of a joke than I first though!"

Vortex felt each word hit like a physical blow, his frame jerking at the cruelly painful thrusts Blades insisted on giving him. His valve was torn and starting to bleed energon, the natural lubricant not starting up as it should have. With the walls of his insides bleeding and making lubricant from energon, he was forced to lay still and accept his fate, feeling the sting of washer fluid in his optics behind his visor. How dare he do this to him! How dare anyone take something that was his away!

"You are no Autobot." Vortex hissed just before Blades overloaded with a shout, jamming his spike as far into Vortex's ruined valve as if could go and injecting the other mech with his silvery white transfluid.

Vortex cried out when the spike expanded in size and created the normal tie between breeding pairs. The walls of his valve stung as the hot fluid seared them and the spike forced them even further apart. Thinking he could only relax once the tie had happened, Vortex tried to let his frame lose the built up tension and remain still. His thoughts were shattered when Blades reared back and started to try and pull his spike free.

With a victorious roar Blades managed to rip his spike free and wipe it off of transfluid mixed with energon. He knew he couldn't retract it and put his spike cover back over it since it would remain inflated for about half and Earth hour, so he stroked it as he waited. He glanced down and grinned at the bleeding and deflowered form of Vortex at his pedes and loved it. So much power he had over one bot...it was thrilling!

Vortex shrieked when the spike had been removed before it was naturally time and lay there venting hard and bleeding transfluid and energon from his valve. Unable to cover it again, the mech pulled himself onto his hands and knees and curled up under the berth which was the closest to him. Blades laughed at him but he chose to ignore it. The mech was going to regret it all.

Blades ignored the ruined Decepticon and returned to his berth, making sure to be as loud and disturbing as possible for the mech under it would get no rest. Growling softly and stroking his spike until it depressurized and was able to be put away behind its cover, he rested his head on the pillow and shut off his optics for recharge. His new slave could wait until he was done resting for his portion of energon.

Vortex crawled out from under the berth the moment he heard steady venting above him. The other mech was asleep, so now he could strike. Convincing his slave collar that he was merely trying to warm up the room for his master, the aerial found two cans of highly flammable gasoline and an energon cube. Cracking them all open and dripping lines of the substance about the room, he made a large puddle in the middle and sat down in it as he silently snapped his fingers to make a spark.

In a klick the whole room went up in flames, blue, white, and orange blazing strongly around him and his captor. He retracted his battle mask and started laughing softly, feeling his frame slowly begin to melt under the extreme heat. Blades was screaming and heading for the door where the flames didn't reach and calling for Vortex to come.

"Fire, fire, fire..." Vortex muttered happily as his right arm started to deform a little as the metal began to weaken under the flames.

"Vortex! Vortex, come!" Blades screamed, swearing when his expensive new pet did nothing, only muttering to himself and letting his whole frame burn and melt. "VORTEX!"

Blades tensed before he bolted into the blazing inferno to get his prize, shocked that he even cared if the mech melted to death. Wrapping his arms around the form of the other aerial, Blades sprinted to the balcony of the apartment and threw open the doors, starting to pat Vortex down from the ravaging flames.

He called the fire squad and remained out on the balcony as his once perfect apartment melted before his optics. He stared in shock at Vortex when he saw the mech was curled up on the other side of the balcony laughing softly as he watched the flames inside dance.

"Beautiful, isn't it? To just watch everything melt away..."

Blades stared in horror at Vortex, shocked at what he was hearing. Sure, he had known the mech was a little off before, but after this he truly knew why. Primus help him if he was going to live with such a volatile creature. He figured the rape had backfired big time, so he had to find a different way to handle the aerial. He wasn't a nice bot by spark, but maybe if he tried to make Vortex less stressed, he wouldn't try to kill them again.

Blades turned to speak to his unruly slave just in time to see the mech climbing over the railing on the balcony and launch himself off, the slave collar shocking him so strongly for the attempt at suicide he went unconscious as he started to fall. Yelping at the sight, Blades leapt off after him and transformed, quickly swooping down and catching the falling form of his pet.

"Quit doing that! You're going to get yourself killed! I payed good credits for you and I'm not letting you die!" he snapped once he had Vortex cradled in his arms.

"That's the point of it all-to die and suffer. It's fun, you know. You should try it." Vortex said darkly when he came online again and found himself being held in Blades' arms.

"You were a fragging waste of three million credits."

"Only three million? I feel more like five." Vortex cackled as he was carried back to the ruined apartment to see the extent of he damage.

***

Onslaught was surprisingly happy in his new home. Hot Spot was quite intelligent and friendly, treating him like a bot and not like a slave. He led by example, so he felt giving Onslaught fair treatment would be the way he would like to be treated in turn if he were in the same situation. Onslaught was allowed all sorts of freedoms when the leader of the combiner team was out training with the others, able to read whatever he liked and take whatever energon he needed. He liked to curl up on the couch and listen to music as well when no one was around, often taking naps and lounging. It was an easy and surprisingly good life, not to mention he actually had grown some feelings for the light blue mech.

But his happiness was somewhat clouded when he thought of his brothers. Across the gestalt bond he could feel how they were all doing. Blast Off seemed happy enough, actually having mated to Sunstreaker if the feeling he sensed was correct and Swindle was anxious as always but happy enough with Sideswipe. It was Brawl and Vortex that worried him the most. He could only feel anger and hurt over Brawl's link and Vortex was...well, his gestalt link had always been strange, but now it was a black tempest of tangled emotions and feelings. Whatever had befallen him was making the insanity within become unchained.

"You look troubled." Hot Spot's deep voice said out of the blue, resting a hand on Onslaught's shoulder. The other mech glanced up, venting softly since he hadn't noticed the other return home.

"Just thinking, is all. Some of my gestalt are...uneasy as of late."

"I can find out who their masters are and maybe tell them to clean up their acts." Hot Spot offered, knowing how gestalt bonds could ache when one of their own was hurting. Onslaught shook his head.

"They will find a way to deal with it themselves. My mechs do not enjoy being helped, even in the most dire of circumstances." Onslaught admitted, leaning back on the couch.

"Still, I want to see you smile a little more." Hot Spot said softly, sitting down beside the Decepticon and nuzzling under his jawline. "You look best when cheerful."

"I am hardly a cheerful mech, Hot Spot." Onslaught chuckled softly. "We Decepticons were not taught to be cheerful."

"I could fix that for you." the blue fire engine said softly, wrapping his arms around Onslaught's middle and rolling them down onto the couch so his frame was settled on top of his parter. "I love to teach."

Onslaught allowed the close contact and growled warmly at his partner, curling up with him after they wrestled together for a few moments. He nestled his faceplate into Hot Spot's neck cabling, feeling safe and grateful for being with someone who wasn't treating him like a slave.

"You're perfect, you know that? If this war had never happened, we would have made a great pair." Onslaught heard himself say, shocked after he heard the words. A part of him he never knew was there emerged now that he had spent so much time with the Autobot.

"We could be a pair now." Hot Spot pointed out, rubbing under Onslaught's chin the way he liked. Onslaught rumbled softly at that and settled down when Hot Spot hugged him tight against his chassis.

"Perhaps we could..."

***

Octane had never known what it would be like to be loved, but he was starting to realize what it was like. Sandstorm was far more than a friend and he was so glad to have been taken in by the orange mech. He was forced to wear the slave collar, but he felt like he was free.

"Hey, Octane! How you feeling?" Sandstorm asked warmly, entering the apartment with two full energon cubes in one arm and in the other a small metal box of energon treats. Octane's optics widened at the special offering and greeted his partner in turn.

"You're going to spoil me, aren't you?" he growled happily, getting up off the berth and loping over.

"I thought you could use some treats. Decepticons never got these during the war, I assume."

"Not unless we snuck them." Octane laughed, winking before pressing affectionately up against Sandstorm's chest plating.

The other triple changer took out one of the crystalline energon candies and offered it to Octane, the mech instantly snapping it up out of his hand. Sandstorm made a mock growl and swatted gently at Octane's nose. The other mech whined, already wanting another.

"Be nice and gentle."

"That's an Autobot thing to do!" Octane fussed, not wanting to become one of them. Sandstorm shook his head.

"If you want the candy you have to be gentle when you take it." Sandstorm insisted, refusing to offer Octane the piece he had in his hand until the larger mech settled down and took it correctly.

Octane finally figured out what gentle was according to Sandstorm and licked the small piece of crystalline energon from his palm. Rumbling loudly at his success, Octane leaned affectionately up against the other triple changer and turned off his optics in pleasure. This was actually a much better life than he had had before he had been captured. He knew well that it could have worked out badly for him, but so far Sandstorm was treating him like a mate.

"You Autobots are weird with all this "gentleness" slag." Octane pointed out, the whole idea foreign to him.

"You'll get used to it. I mean, you are living with an Autobot." Sandstorm answered with a wink as he turned to get some regular energon for them both. He had to make sure Octane got what he needed. Otherwise the mech got hard to handle and cranky. It was much better to have a docile and well fueled partner.

"Heh, I guess so. We'll see." Octane rumbled, hushing once Sandstorm came to sit beside him on the berth and rub his lower side plating. The purple and white triple changer started to purr, the sound deep and full of contentment.

"I'm so glad I could save you from them." Sandstorm murmured, starting to massage into Octane's upper shoulders and back. "You don't deserve any more hardship."

Octane rolled over, folding his wings back against his sides and resting his head on Sandstorm's lap. He trusted the other mech a great deal, shocked how it had actually happened at all. Without a thought, he wrapped his arms around Sandstorm's middle and pulled him down onto his side on the berth before cuddling up beside him.

"If I told you I loved you, what would you say?" Octane wondered, voice hardly above a whisper.

"I would tell you I loved you even more." Sandstorm answered, draping himself over Octane's larger chest and meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

-I love you most- Octane sent over their com link frequency, hugging his partner close and savoring the time they had together.

***

Blades rented a somewhat smaller apartment below his ruined one until it could be rebuilt. Carrying Vortex under his arms like a disobedient sparkling, he padded inside and set the aerial down on the berth. He didn't leave him for long, though, knowing he had an uncanny ability to cause destruction without much thought.

Without saying anything to him, Blades grabbed Vortex's ankle strut and lifted his leg, taking a soft metal cloth and a shall tube of sealant towards his bared valve. Since there was no cover for it anymore, Vortex would be easily accessible until a new one was made.

Vortex whimpered, valve stinging and aching. He did not want the mech who had caused the problems to be grabbing at him again, so he twisted around and tried to bite Blades while he tried to take advantage of him yet again. Blades swore and used his free hand to pin Vortex down by his neck, keeping him still.

"I'm trying to help you! Just sit still, idiot slave." Blades snapped, easing two fingers into the sore valve and finding the tears within. Vortex hissed and squirmed, but Blades did manage to get some healing sealant into the valve and rub it into the torn mesh.

As the pain began to ease, Vortex hushed up and lay still, letting Blades touch him and continue with the sealant. Then he felt his valve being wiped off and cleaned with the cloth, honestly shocked at the sudden change of spark. Blades was not a mech to do such things, so why bother now? After all, he had tried to burn down the entire apartment...

"I'll get a new cover made for you, little pet." Blades said, the words meant to degrade not nearly hurtful enough. Vortex rolled over once he was released and made a soft sound of confusion.

"I don't want you anymore. Once you're repaired and presentable, some other slag for processor can come buy you from me. Then I can earn back some credits and come up with a mech that isn't a crazed Combaticon. All I wanted was an obedient slave and you are far from it!"

Vortex went numb at the words, realizing he was going to be replaced and most likely go to a worse home. He knew that there were far worse bots out there who would love to hurt him to near death, so he had to find a way to prove to Blades he could be worth keeping. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but he would.


	4. Chapter 4

Astrotrain refused his energon cube that lunar cycle, the mech having laid in the same place ever since Springer had mated with him. He stared blankly at the far wall, optics so dull they were almost turned off. The green mech placed a cube of high quality energon by his side, offering it to the silent triple changer, but Astrotrain merely glanced at it before shutting down again and ignoring the offering.

"You aren't hungry?" Springer asked, in less of an enforcing mood and a more sympathetic one towards his new slave. The poor bot had just recently been captured and had been hurt from his first time mating, so he did have a right to be lethargic and unhappy.

Astrotrain didn't answer, instead shutting off his optics and laying there without moving an inch. His whole lower body hurt and he refused to move. No one could tell him he had to do a fragging thing anymore. Nothing mattered since everything would just hurt. Astrotrain was a simple mech, so learning from pain was something he did very well.

"You should refuel. I know they wouldn't give you much after you were caught." Springer said, pushing the cube closer to Astrotrain's faceplate. "It's high quality and won't upset your tank at all."

Still he received no answer, the slave of a mech almost acting like he was dead or mortally wounded. Frowning at this display of not only disobedience but also serious depression, the green triple changer knew he had to do something to fix it.

"Astrotrain." he called, hoping the mech's name would snap him out of his strange daze. He did nothing at all to respond, still and quiet as always. "Astrotrain, I will not lay a hand on you again if you obey. I got a bit carried away..." Springer said, for once feeling back about something. Usually he just went head first into things and thought afterwards whether they followed the rules or not, but this was looking more and more like he had made some serious mistakes.

The purple and gray triple changer yet again said nothing, dully looking at the cube as it was pushed closer to his faceplate to entice him. He wasn't interested in refueling any more after the horrible experience he had gone through the lunar cycle before, feeling constantly ill and dirty. Springer growled a little and took the cube back, wondering what to do now. The manual he had gotten about slaves said that if they didn't obey, he should punish them again by taking them, but that had caused the whole problem in the beginning!

"You need to refuel, Astrotrain. I don't want to force you."

Astrotrain continued to stare blankly at the far wall, optics on their dimmest setting. Springer swore silently to himself, realizing he had made a terrible mistake that he wasn't sure he could fix.

***

"Brawl, come." Cliffjumper commanded, sitting down on his berth and waiting for the skittish Combaticon to come crawling out from under the desk. He smirked when the mech did as he ordered and slunk over to him, optics downcast and nervous.

"There. Good boy." he purred, reaching out and petting Brawl's head like a mechanimal. The powerful tank made a deep chested growl at the coddling attention, not willing to be humiliated like that for anyone. Cliffjumper knew this well and just laughed quietly, grabbing his collar and yanking him so his faceplate was up close to his.

"Do not growl at me again or you will regret it." Cliffjumper spat, a hand reaching down between the slave's legs and grabbing at his valve cover in a demanding way. Brawl stiffened with terror, optics widening at the aggressiveness. "There. Now that I have made myself clear, perhaps you will behave, Decepticon scum. Go get me a cube of high grade." Cliffjumper ordered, waving a dismissive hand after he released the fearful bot.

"Yes, master." Brawl said, feeling broken. There was just no way out, so he might as well obey and hope he wasn't hurt later for anything.

Brawl brought the energon cube to Cliffjumper, placing it on his berth side table as the mech lounged and watched the holo screen playing a movie. He waited for more orders, not willing to mess anything up and put himself in a bad position. Cliffjumper looked over at him and glared, waving a hand for him to join him on the berth.

"I think I will try you out as a reward for my hard earned credits that I spent on you. I can't wait to feel your virgin valve, slave. I'm going to make sure breaking that seal hurts as much as it hurt when you killed my comrades during the war, Deceptislag."

Brawl's energon ran cold through his lines when he heard he would be used even though he hadn't done anything wrong! Making a terrified whimper, he backed away from the berth and dove back under the the desk where he had taken to hiding himself. Cliffjumper snarled at him for disobeying and leapt up from the berth to grab him.

"Fine. I will frag you under the desk, then!" he snapped, grabbing Brawl around his neck and forcing the thrashing mech onto his chest while pushing his legs apart. "I can't wait for you to scream for me, 'Con. It'll be music to my audio receptors!"

Brawl yelped loudly when his valve cover was torn off in one good yank, trying to cross his legs to keep Cliffjumper and his spike away. Cliffjumper just laughed at him and settled between his legs, making sure he had a good angle for himself before he pulled his spike cover aside and let his red and black length pressurize. Brawl was venting heavily in panic, terrified of what was to come and how much Cliffjumper was going to make it hurt.

"Awww, is the poor little Decepticon scared?" Cliffjumper cooed mockingly into the tank's audio receptor, pressing closer and petting his spike rub up against the other mech's valve. There was hardly any lubricant, but he didn't care. This wasn't about being gentle with his forced partner. This was about him getting what he wanted.

"I'm going to kill you somehow! Just wait!" Brawl snarled, trying to sound vicious but in fact sounding weaker than ever.

"How cute. A slave thinks he can kill his master! Hah! I would love to see you try." Cliffjumper growled, moving the rather sharp tip of his spike into Brawl's bared valve.

Brawl made a short gasp at the strange feeling, so far none of it hurting. It just felt hot and like he was being stretched out. Relaxing slightly when he realized he might not be as pained as he had first imagined, he flinched when Cliffjumper's spike tip seemed to bump up against something and stop. Shifting under his master, Brawl clenched his dentas and tuned off his optics for the next part.

"What a thick seal you have! It's going to be a pleasure for me to break it!"

Cliffjumper slammed his hips into Brawl's aft, driving his turgid spike through the seal and as deep as it would go between Brawl's spread legs. The tip bumped up against the gestation chamber, needing to puncture it and release his transfluid and nanites so they would have a sparkling if so desired. Cliffjumper didn't care for one, so if Brawl did take he would have the little thing aborted right away.

Brawl hadn't experienced pain like that before. He let out a agonized roar and thrashed under Cliffjumper, finding he was confined to the small space under the desk and that he could hardly move at all with new weight on his back. Cliffjumper moaned wantonly, loving the feel of such a tight, new valve. The slick heat was more than enough to make him want to overload, but he knew the fun would be over too soon if he allowed himself the pleasure.

"You were well worth the credits..." Cliffjumper murmured, tough demeanor starting to fade away as he started to thrust.

Brawl whimpered and keened as he was forcefully taken, each thrust feeling like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. His lubricant was actually energon he was bleeding, the broken seal as well as the torn parts of his inner valve making their own kind of lubricant. Each movement stung and ached at the same time, making him howl and cry even louder. He knew his valve would be raw and sore now for many solar cycles, but Cliffjumper wasn't the type to give him any recovery time.

"I knew you would sound great...unf, you're perfect..." Cliffjumper praised, rubbing Brawl's sides in an almost affectionate way. He went out of his normal processor when he was pleasured to such an extent.

Brawl finally hushed and shut himself down in a way. He no longer cared what happened to him, so he just went limp and tried to retreat into some sheltered corner of his processor. Plotting how to either escape or kill Cliffjumper, the mech finally came to a conclusion on what he would need to do.

He zoned out for about half an Earth hour before he felt something hot shoot into him, torn places in his valve stinging with the heated liquid that could only be transfluid. Cliffjumper tore his spike free before they could fully tie, energon mixed with silvery transfluid dribbling from the raw valve.

"Much better! Alright, slave. Get up."

Brawl dragged himself out from under the desk and pulled himself to his pedes, everything hurting when he moved. Looking at Cliffjumper with pure misery, the mech tried his best to ignore the stickiness between his legs that had started rolling down his inner thighs. Cliffjumper snorted at the sight and pointed a finger at him.

"Stay there and I'll be nice and get you a drying cloth to clean up. I can't have a dirty slave!" Cliffjumper declared, turning his back and walking into the huge wash racks he had.

Brawl only waited a moment before he sprinted to the nearest window, his processor made up on how he would get away. He would kill himself. Snarling when the collar started to buzz with electricity, the mech hurled himself into the glass and howled when the collar went into a full force zap, putting him offline for a klick of two. He came to just in time to feel a horrible pain shoot through his back when he landed on it, having fallen four stories to the ground.

'No...no...Im not dead!' he screamed in his mind, barely able to breathe and unable to move at all. His back and spinal strut were severely broken and his vent system seemed to have been damaged as well. He tried to take a deep breath and nearly passed out again when one of his vents, much like a human lung, ruptured.

Cliffjumper had come running when he heard the sound of broken glass and a roar from Brawl. Thinking someone had broken in, the mech rushed to see what had happened. His optics widened when he saw Brawl's frame on the ground below, broken and still.

'He tried to commit suicide...to get away from me...' he thought, feeling his spark ache. He might have hated Decepticons like a mechanimal feline hated water, but he didn't want this.

"Brawl! Brawl, can you get up?" he shouted, taking the stairs four at a time as he stumbled outside to see his slave. "Brawl, come on, big guy. You'll be fine, I promise." he assured, kneeling down beside him and calling Ratchet for an emergency pick up and more than likely surgery.

Brawl's venting was strained and ragged, his red optics looking up at Cliffjumper from behind his visor. He didn't know what was wrong with the Autobot now, the mech acting like he cared or something. Trying to move, he found he could do no such thing.

"Brawl, can you speak?"

"Yes....master." he managed to spit, the sounds of sirens coming closer.

He saw how Cliffjumper winced at the title and smiled to himself. He would make Cliffjumper suffer sine he had been denied the escape he wanted. Glad when Ratchet and First Aid arrived, he let himself be out onto a stretcher and hauled off, leaving Cliffjumper behind for now.

***

Octane laughed when he rolled onto the berth with Sandstorm, licking and nibbling along his neck cabling and his back. Sandstorm beamed at his partner, pulling himself on top of the larger triple changer, rubbing his middle like he might a canine mechanimal.

"Mmm...Sandstorm?" Octane asked softly, hugging his partner tightly to his chest plating before nuzzling into his cheek. The orange mech raised an optic ridge at him and hugged right back.

"Yeah, Oct?"

"Can we try for a sparkling? Or a litter?"

"You really mean it?" Sandstorm asked in awe, so pleased to hear that from Octane so soon. That meant he trusted him and wanted to start a family...so it seemed he really was loved.

"I love you, of course I mean it!"

Both mechs watched one another for a few silent moments, nuzzling and purring as they snuggled up together. Both were submissive types, so there was no arguing about who would carry the sparkling or sparklings, but who would be the Sire.

"It should be you, Octane. You deserve it after all the slag you've been out through!" Sandstorm said gently, rubbing the back of Octane's purple wing. The larger mech rumbled at him and settled himself on top.

"We'll have to get the spare room all set up to be a nursery before we go for it. I'm just wondering how many you'll have." Octane chuckled, patting Sandstorm's middle. The orange triple changer shrugged in return, not sure about the numbers, either.

"Maybe four? I can't know until I have them in there!"

"We might as well get some cribs built and buy some blankets."

"Right you are, Oct! Let's go!"

***

Springer felt like a monster. Each time he looked at Astrotrain all he could hear were the poor mech's screams and cries during his forced first time. The once proud and strong triple changer lay in the same spot with his optics lackluster and his frame dull. Honestly Springer had no idea how to even think about approaching him or fixing the mess he had made, so he kept his distance and continued to offer energon cubes and even high grade to the broken creature of a bot.

"Please, you must drink something." he urged, sitting down beside Astrotrain's form and cracking the corner of the energon cube so the pinkish liquid began to dribble from the container.

Gently taking Astrotrain by his jaw, he tipped his chin up and held him at a comfortable angle before bringing the cracked portion of the cube to his lips. Astrotrain whimpered softly, not wanting to live after the whole ordeal. Yet when he tasted the sweet energon he finally gave in and drank, taking the cube from Springer entirely and guzzling it down. Springer quickly offered him another but it was rejected.

"I'm sorry." Springer whispered, something changing within him aching to make it all up to the other mech.

Astrotrain surprisingly curled up around Springer when he held him close, softly rubbing the length of his back. Astrotrain whimpered softly, resting his head on the green and yellow triple changer's shoulder and just letting someone else take care of him. He didn't have the power to fight Springer anymore and had given in. For him the fight was over.

"I'm so sorry...I'll help you recover. I just never thought the manual would be so wrong. I was worse than a Senator when I did that to you..." Springer murmured, not letting Astrotrain go for even a second. "I never meant to do something so horrible."

Astrotrain still said nothing, but he found it in himself to slightly hug back. He could no longer feel anything or care, so he was almost losing himself and seeking comfort in the one who had hurt him. It was a strange condition, but it often happened to those who were so badly damaged.

Some small part of him wanted to love the other mechs to be comforted by him and never be hurt again. So with that Astrotrain turned off his optics and allowed himself to be held. Perhaps when he felt better they could try to make things right. They might as well since they were going to be together unless Astrotrain was sold away to someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

-Starscream won't come out from under the berth again. Megatron will need to be sent here- Ratchet said, sadly looking under the berth to see two glowing optics meeting him. A nervous chitter also came from the terrified Seeker, the mech always found under the berth when he woke from restless recharge. The medic honestly hated to see the poor thing so disturbed and hoped seeing Megatron, his former lover, would help him recover.

-Understood. Elita-1 and I will arrive at your home shortly- Optimus said, hearing commotion from the wash racks were Elita-1 was battling with the silver warlord. The mech needed a good wash and he couldn't stand too well on his own...so she had made an oil bath for him and was trying to get him into it.

"Megatron, you are being ridiculous! It is just oil!"

"Take your filthy hands off of me!"

"Please, Megatron, you are going to be seeing Starscream this solar cycle and should look your best." Optimus said gently, entering the wash racks and seeing Elita-1 had nearly gotten ahold of the mech and thrown him into the warm oil. Scarlet optics that once held so much malice and hate seemed to brighten for a moment and he allowed himself to be placed inside the bath with only a mild growl this time.

"You'll be having sparklings with him, too. Oh, you lucky thing." Elita-1 purred, wanting to mother the little ones if she could ever get the chance. Megatron trusted her well enough after all the kindness he had been shown and had actually begun getting more friendly with Optimus. It was amazing progress for such a wounded creature.

"He had better be untouched when I arrive. He is mine and the wretched medic may not lay a hand on him." Megatron hissed, surprisingly allowing Elita-1 to splash some oil over his back and scrub him down. He even made a quiet rumbling at the attention he was getting.

"Ratchet will not have harmed him in any way. Apparently he will not come out from under the berth very often and has reverted to Seeker dialect." Optimus said softly, needing to let Megatron know his Seeker might not be the same anymore.

"I will make him come out, the little fool. Bring me to him."

"After you're washed, oh fussy one." Elita-1 purred, rubbing Megatron down and getting some solvent into his transformation seams.

Megatron rumbled happily at the touches, having become much like a pet to Elita-1 and Optimus. He was well respected and cared for, but he was not free and he knew he had no choice other than to be taken care of and fussed over. In his mind he told himself they were just serving him like the little bugs that they were.

Elita-1 finally finished scrubbing him down and helped him out of the tub of oil, Optimus throwing her a drying cloth so she could get the silver mech all rubbed down. Megatron growled as she got close to his hips, but she ignored it and dried him off anyways.

Megatron needed help to stand, still weak after his terrible treatment at the hand of the Senators and Ultra Magnus. The former warlord held onto Elita-1's shoulder with a glower to get out of the bath, not liking that he was so feeble but knowing he would do best to accept the help from his...masters. At last he was on his pedes and motioning for them to head off to Ratchet's home not far from their own. He needed to see his Starscream and make things right with him.

Elita-1 and Optimus had made the appointment and as many as they could, making sure Megatron got a long while with his lover so they could talk or just be together. Luckily they both got along well with Ratchet, the mech one of their oldest friends.

"Glad you could make it." Ratchet said without a hint of humor as he opened the door and saw all three were there as expected. "Starscream is still hiding out under the berth. I can't do a thing to get him out without hurting him. He's gotten himself as far back as he can."

"I will tend to him. Where is the berth he is under?" Megatron growled, sounding as commanding and dangerous as ever. He might be a collared mechanimal, but he was no where near being fully tame.

"I will show you. Right this way."

Megatron followed at a much slower pace, but he eventually arrived in the berthroom where Starscream was hiding. Kneeling down on the floor and holding out one black hand to the mech he had secretly adored for so many vorns. There was a surprised chirp from under the berth and suddenly Starscream came shooting out into Megatron's arms.

"You came...you found me..."

"I promised I would and I keep my word." Megatron murmured into Starscream's warm neck cabling. "My Seeker..."

"I was so scared..." Starscream whimpered, curling up around the former warlord as if it would protect him even more. Megatron slowly let the length of his back and smiled softly, knowing it would only take a little while for his partner to become the usual Starscream.

'We all need to heal and he is stronger than many believe. He will come around to his old self sooner than they might think.' he thought, watching as the tricolored Seeker started pawing at him and fluttering his wings, optics huge as if he thought he were an illusion or some form of trickery.

"Yes, Starscream, I am really here." Megatron chuckled, pressing a kiss to the mech's cheek. "Now quit that idiotic chirping and give me the greeting I deserve!"

"Shall we leave them?" Optimus asked quietly, watching the two mechs interact with a warm smile.

"I think so. I must say that it is good to see Starscream responding so well to someone. Who knew he and Megatron were actually in love! With all the fighting and arguing the two did, they did a wonderful job throwing us off their trail." Ratchet answered, shaking his head in awe and shutting the berthroom door to give the two some privacy.

"Will they actually mate like that have been told to?" Elita-1 wondered out loud, in a way hoping for so,e sparklings to take care of before she had her own with Optimus.

"It's highly probable that they would. They seem very happy to see one another and that usually gets mechs going, if you know what I mean." Ratchet said, having had to study that entire instinct of their kind at the medical academy in Cybertron.

"Would you two like a cube? I figure we will be here for a while. That and we have so many things to discuss. First off would be the slavery nonsense. I think it's about time we got another revolt going. This time I think we might have more supporters because more have seen the adverse effects of collars and slavery of the captured Decepticons." Ratchet said, leading Optimus and Elita-1 into the main room of the home where there were some pleasant places to sit and a nice view to look out upon.

"A cube would be nice." Optimus said, knowing this would be a long and serious talk.

Meanwhile, back in the berth room, Megatron had rolled Starscream onto his back and was softly mouthing at his neck while the Seeker mewled softly at the affection he had longed for for so long. The silver and black warlord pressed closer and ground his hips into his lover, purring deeply in his chest as he watched the other mech respond.

"They are going to make us mate, but I do not want it to be because of them that we have come together at last. Do you agree, my Starscream?" Megatron asked softly, petting the length of Starscream's wing.

"I only ask for one thing."

"And that would be?"

"I would like to Sire the sparklings. I want to mate with you." Starscream growled quietly, rubbing up under Megatron's jaw the way he loved. Megatron's optics widened at that idea and he tensed slightly.

"I am the dominant one here! I hold the programming!"

"As do I." Starscream replied evenly, a hand roaming over the former warlord's chest plating down to his lower middle. "Just this once let me have you...just once."

Megatron was surprised at himself as he slowly slid off of Starscream's frame and settled himself beside the other mech, growling quietly but not in an aggressive way. Starscream was shocked he was getting his way and being allowed to spike Megatron, but he was thrilled with his partner's compliance.

"I love you."

"I adore you." Megatron chuckled back, twisting his neck a little to nuzzle at his mate before the Seeker settled himself over his back.

"I don't want to look at your back the whole time. I want to see you're hideous faceplate." Starscream teased softly, pushing Megatron over onto his back and settling in between his legs that way instead. Megatrn gave his chin a nip at the comment, but let it go. This was all for Starscream right then.

Forcing himself to relax and fully trust the Seeker, Megatron pulled back his valve cover and let Starscream spread his legs and press down on him. He had no seal any longer, yet he rarely allowed anyone to take him. It didn't do his warlord status well to be the submissive partner in a mating session.

"So perfect..." Starscream murmured, not wasting a klick as he started to ease the tip of his spike into Megatron's heat. The mech under him growled deeply, squirming a little at the feeling. "Hush, you're fine. I wouldn't hurt you."

"You had better not."

"I would never! Just let me handle all the worrying, my dear."

"Unff! Starscream!" Megatron suddenly shouted, optics widening when his mate pushed himself all the way into his valve. Snarling and growling, Megatron tried to push Starscream off.

"Easy...just let me work, Megatron." Starscream cooed, starting to thrust. It was a gentle and loving pace, but Megatron was not entirely relaxed, his valve squeezing down on the spike. Starscream groaned softly at the feeling, shocked he was so tight.

"Starscream...get out..." he hissed, snapping at him like an angry mechanimal.

"Just loosen it up and it will feel good." Starscream cooed, grinding up against his partner before holding him tightly so he couldn't squirm.

"Nnnggh...this isn't...good." Megatron started complaining, although his valve loosened and he was started to move against the thrusts. "You're terrible...at this." he panted, mouth hot against Starscream's neck. The Seeker flicked his wings and started to move faster, optics dimmed lovingly at the mech under him.

Megatron was relatively quiet while Starscream mated with him, making a few groans or growls at the whole ordeal. He pulled the tricolored Seeker into a deep kiss, their glossa's battling for control and dominance as the rutting started to speed up, Starscream coming close to his finish.

"It's going to hurt a little..." Starscream warned between deep exhales of air.

"Just do it!" Megatron snapped, pulling him ever closer.

Starscream gave four last and very deep thrusts before he overloaded with a loud cry, spike quickly expanding and tying him to his partner before transfluid gushed into Megatron's valve. The former warlord let out a startled yelping cry, trying to pull away as the pressure within his valve became rather painful.

"You're okay...you did well, Megatron." Starscream snickered, tired but somewhat back to his old, snarky self. Megatron actually whined for once in his life and tried to yank his hips away from Starscream's. It only ended with a sharper ache and more pain, so he ceased and at last lay still like the Seeker wanted.

"This is disgusting." he said flatly, not liking the whole mating thing any more unless he was on top. He didn't know what got into him to allow Starscream to take him in the first place, for a moment forgetting it had been to bring the mech out of his depression.

"I hope you have a nice litter." Starscream said, patting Megatron's warm middle plating. "Actually, we know you will since I sired the little ones." he declared, settling on top of his mate with a smug smile. Megatron huffed, but wrapped an arm around the bratty Seeker anyways.

"You will have to take care of them, you know."

"We'll see."

"You will have to take care of them." Megatron growled, biting dominantly down on Starscream's neck. The Seeker might have had the top that time, but he was more submissively programmed than Megatron.

"Yes, I will. If they look like me." he said, waiting to be released from Megatron's jaws before kissing his partner and resting with him.

***

Onslaught made a quiet growl when he was pinned under Hot Spot, hushing once his sides were rubbed in a reassuring way. The blue fire engine was glad to cuddle with him and soon had the mech hushed and calm, knowing it was scary for the Combaticon leader to be under him and submissive.

"It won't hurt-only for the seal breaking it will. I promise to be as gentle as can be."

"I trust you, Hot Spot, I'm just not sure I trust myself to do everything right."

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it!" Hot Spot said, rubbing under Onslaught's jaw the way he loved and pressing his hips closer into his partner. To him the Combaticon leader was no slave and should have every right that could be given to him.

Onslaught rumbled quietly when Hot Spot's smooth spike pushed into his heat, the mech making a quiet whine when it bumped up against his seal. Well, it had to be broken at some point so it might as well be then. Hot Spot vented softly, holding his partner close and whispering sweet nothings into his audio receptor before he jerked his hips and fully sheathed himself in his mate's untouched heat.

Onslaught gave a short cry of shock and pain, the sudden move making him shake slightly. Frag, that hurt...it was no war wound, but it had a certain level of aching that could bring even the strongest such as himself to a puddle of whimpering mess. Hot Spot purred quietly and tried to soothe him, rubbing his sides and hips before pulling him into a deep kiss.

There was so much to say and yet neither was ready to say it. They needed to have their first mating and tie with one another before they could fully say "I love you" and "I trust you." Onslaught squirmed under the larger mech and kicked one leg in protest when the blue fire engine started to thrust. The burning pain eased slowly and soon his little sounds of muffled pain were loud moans of pleasure.

"You're everything...you're perfect." Onslaught vented, breath hot against Hot Spot's neck cabling. Hot Spot in turn nuzzled up under his mate's jawline and rumbled, hips moving at a slow and loving pace. He was not in the mood to frag, but to make love.

"And you are even more than perfect." Hot Spot moaned deeply, starting to move at a slightly faster pace. Onslaught kicked and mewled, so unlike himself. He had never felt that kind of pleasure before.

"I'm close..." Hot Spot said all of a sudden, his speed increasing before he gave two last thrusts and hugged Onslaught tightly so he couldn't thrash.

Onslaught moaned and even made a short cry when he felt the spike inside his valve pressurize and tie with him before pumping him full of transfluid and nanites. It was disgusting to think too much about it, so he just contented himself with imaging it was just a lot of warmth.

"For a first timer, you did really well. Apparently they freak out with the whole transfluid and tying part." Hot Spot chuckled deeply, rolling them onto their sides to rest until the tie could be broken. It would allow for them a much better chance of creating sparklings with the full tie, so it was well worth the wait.

"I only wish the rest of my gestalt was so lucky. So far it seems I am one of the most fortunate." Onslaught said softly, shaking his head with sadness. Vortex's bond and Brawl's were both aching to imply some form of pain, either mental or physical.

'Primus keep them safe. I hate those slaggers, but I love them, too.' he thought, actually sending a silent prayer to any god who would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

Brawl moaned softly when he was put down back up on a rolling medical berth after he was transported to First Aid's med bay. He tried to get up twice and found none of his limbs would move, the notion that he might not be able to move ever again coming into his mind for a few klicks. Panicking, his breathing picked up and he nearly passed out from the agony of one ruined vent and the overtaxation of the other.

Cliffjumper tried to stay close by, yelling at First Aid and his other medics to get Brawl stable and help him. First Aid politely asked the mech to leave the operating room, gently moving Brawl over onto a surgical berth once he was pushed close enough.

"It's all going to be fine. Just think good thoughts and when you wake up, I'll have you all fixed up like nothing ever happened." First Aid said gently, getting an energon drip fused with sedative ready to put him under so they could begin the long surgery.

"Will he be okay?"

"Hard to say. It will be a while before I can tell if he'll regain all his motor functions. He has a severe spinal strut break, Cliffjumper. Now I must ask you to please step outside while I begin." First Aid said sternly, knowing what must have gone on. The slave had been mistreated and he had tried to take his life to escape.

"Brawl! Brawl, you had better recover! And I'm having all the windows removed thanks to that little stunt. You could have died!"

"That was the point." Brawl groaned, already slipping into induced recharge thanks to the sedative drip. First Aid was leaning over him and getting out tools, but his optics soon shut off and he was fully asleep.

***

It had been two full Earth weeks since Brawl's attempt at suicide and he was ready to be brought out of med bay back to his "home." First Aid had been about to argue with Cliffjumper about the Combaticon's treatment and attempt to buy Brawl from him, but was torn away from the dysfunctional pair when Ramjet was brought in. The white and black Conehead Seeker was locked in a cage as he was carried in, much like a mechanimal in a portable kennel. The medic bustled over to see what was wrong with him, allowing for Cliffjumper to leave with Brawl.

"What's wrong with him?" First Aid asked quickly, always compassionate when getting a patient in, even if he was a former Decepticon. What was happening to the poor bots now was much worse than anything the faction had done during the war in his opinion.

The Senator who held the cage shook it, getting a loud whine from inside as the Seeker's wings were bashed cruelly along the sides of the too small prison. Dumping the metal kennel on the nearest medical berth, the Senator growled a little.

"We need him fixed. He got one of the other Seeker's knocked up and now there is a litter of sparklings back in headquarters with Dirge. It's the most ridiculous thing...Who would think giving a slave high grade was a good idea?!" the mech demanded, throwing his hands into the air for emphasis. "Just fix him and I can bring him back to the auction."

"What will happen to the Seekerlets?" First Aid asked with worry for the little things. The Senator grunted with an uncaring roll of his optics.

"Right, I forgot you were one of those medics." he grumbled, shaking his head. "The Seekerlets are being sold as a package deal with Dirge later tonight. Apparently a bot called Bumblebee is very interested last I checked. I'm sure Ultra Magnus will sell the mech to him before the auction even happens, so you don't have to lose recharge over them." he sneered, getting a surprising glower back from the normally sweet and entirely kind medic.

"How much do you want for Ramjet? I'll give you five million credits for him." First Aid suddenly said, his mouth working faster than his mind. He had to save the white Seeker from a worse fate.

"Five million for this piece of junk? Sure, if you want to waste your credits away. Deal." the Senator said, offering a hand to shake. First Aid felt like it almost burned him to touch it, but the kennel was handed over to him and the other bot left with a pleased smirk on his faceplate.

"Hello, Ramjet." First Aid said pleasantly, opening the portable cage door and letting the bot wander out. The Seeker kept his wings pressed back against his sides, nervously looking at the medic. "I won't hurt you." he assured, reaching out to touch the mech when Ramjet threw himself timidly back into the cage and curled up, legs crossed. He had no idea he wasn't still going to be "fixed."

"Ramjet, I won't harm you in any way and there is no need for you to be fixed. I think it is great you gave someone the gift of a litter." First Aid said soothingly, managing to coax the bot out of his hiding place and into his arms.

The Seeker was a bulkier model than Starscream's trine, but he was about the same age as the other mech and his crew. Whining softly while he was held, Ramjet finally gave up any ideas to fight. It wasn't worth it. If they fixed him, then what was what happened.

"Come on. Let me show you your new home! I will try and get Bumblebee to bring Dirge and the little ones to you often so you can both see each other." First Aid offered, hopeful tone to his voice as he spoke. He could see the Seeker perk up at the mention of his mate and the litter, wings flicking upwards for a moment in happiness.

"Tell me what they look like. Do they have names already?" First Aid asked, knowing he could get the bot to eventually speak to him. He wanted to make him feel more at home and safe, so whatever it took to do so, he would try.

***

Brawl entirely refused to speak to Cliffjumper, visor shut off as he lay tightly curled on the berth. The red mini bot frowned, not sure what to do with him now. What did one exactly do with a mech that refused to do anything other than lay there?! He was a waste of credits, that much he knew for sure. But reselling him was not an option. He was one of the only Conbaticons...so he was exotic to keep around and no one else should have such a slave.

"Brawl, get up."

Brawl didn't move or have any inclination to do so.

"Move! Do something!"

Brawl once again refused to take any notice of the other bot, optics not even flickering to come back online. He didn't want to see the mech who was determined to ruin his already sorry existence. The red mini bot swore softly, not sure what to do now. He couldn't actually manhandle the mech much due to his immense weight, so he had to leave him be like he wanted.

"Fine. Lay there and starve while I think of a use for you."

'Think all you like. I will never be coming back.' Brawl thought, once again plotting his end.

***

"Vortex, off the berth." Blades said firmly from his place at his desk, oddly having gotten into a routine with the deranged aerial mech. Vortex made a soft chuckle and continued to roll around on the berth, messing up all the covers and knocking the pillows off onto the floor with soft thuds. They were soft metal, but they still made noise when they landed.

"Vortex, I mean it."

"Make me." Vortex sing-songed, much like a full grown youngling or mechanimal. A youngling that was highly unpredictable, aggressive, and mentally unstable. Blades sighed, rubbing the side of his head with one hand before he rose from his chair and came padding over. It was always the same thing with Vortex until he came up with a new "game."

"Come here, you." Blades grunted, grabbing the rotary mech and picking him right up. Vortex made a happy little sound in his throat before he started to wiggle and squirm against the hold on him, being as fussy as could be.

Blades had been shocked at how the mech had changed ever since he had threatened to resell him after the burning apartment incident. The bot had changed his attitude quite a bit and was acting far more like a companion than he ever had. In truth Blades was surprised the mech even had it in him to be affectionate and friendly at times, so he had been pleasantly proven wrong.

"Why do you insist we do this?" he finally asked, hefting Vortex to his desk and sitting down with him in his lap. Vortex rested his head on the mech's shoulder and grinned behind his battle mask, having felt like keeping it closed that solar cycle.

"It's fun and I don't want you to get rid of me."

"I said that to get you to listen to me. I never expected it would work so well." Blades said, his attitude also having changed considerably since the aerial had tried to burn the apartment down around them. He was gentler and almost loving towards the other bot.

"I'm hungry."

"You're insufferable." Blades snorted, petting Vortex's rotary blades with one hand. "Sometimes you remind me more of a mechanimal or a sparkling than a giant killer."

Vortex retracted his battle mask and nipped Blades on his lower lip, drawing some energon to get him all excited. It sometimes worked, so Vortex felt it was worth a try. He and the Autobot had somehow come to terms on the whole interfacing thing, but neither wanted any sparklings. If they wanted one, they would adopt. So it made the whole "when to frag" business rather scary because it he got into heat, a sparkling would be sure to be on the way.

"Vortex, no. We can't do it this close to when you get frisky." Blades snorted, pushing the other bot's faceplate away so he wouldn't continue his advances. The whole slave and master thing had seemed to have faded away and left them both acting like a regular couple. Blades supposed it was just time healing those wounds, but the real change had come from Vortex.

"But-"

"None of that. You don't want a sparkling and neither do I. We can pick up a little drone one that needs a good home if you decide you need a little brat. But there is no way I am dealing with you if you get knocked up." Blades said sternly, pushing Vortex off his lip. "Speaking of not having sparklings, I actually called up Ratchet and he said he can get you fixed so we won't have to worry about it any more. The appointment is for later this solar cycle, so rest up."

That came as a real shocker to Vortex. Since when had Blades called up Ratchet?! He always payed close attention to what the Autobot did or said! Unless he was napping...but still! He would have figured something was up! He was just a bot that didn't like the idea of being invasively "fixed." Just keeping watch of his normal heat cycle was just fine with him!

"I don't want to be fixed!" Vortex whimpered, looking truly hurt and almost offended that it was even an option.

"Too bad. You're a big bot, you can handle it. You'll be knocked out, so you won't feel anything, anyways." Blades assured, wondering if the aerial was going to have an issue with the whole idea. If he did, he would just have to stuff him into a carrier used for unruly slave transport and get him there.

***

Two Earth hours later, Blades was batting Vortex to get him to come out from under the berth. The aerial had wedged himself between the wall and the heavy furniture so he would be highly difficult to reach and hid there up until the appointment time came around.

"Vortex! Don't be so ridiculous!"

"NooOoooOoOoOo! I don't want to get fixed! Don't make me!" Vortex howled, clawing at Blades in an attempt to be left alone. It didn't work, but he had to fight.

"You're acting like a youngling! Come out and take it like a mech!"

"Cancel the appointment!" Vortex demanded, rotary blades clicking loudly with agitation.

"Fragging Pit, come here!" Blades snarled, suddenly lunging and grabbing Vortex by the nape of his neck and dragging him thrashing and screeching out of his hiding spot.

Once he was clear of the berth and the wall, Blades stuffed him into the carrier and quickly shut the door, the heavy metal container clattering as Vortex twisted himself around so he could see out. It was the only way since the box had no other openings save the barred door. Clawing and bashing himself against it, Blades shook his head and hauled the heavy carrier off the floor and started to walk calmly out of their rebuilt apartment.

"Blades! Please! I don't need to be fixed! I don't want it!" Vortex mewled, sounding truly pitiful. The other aerial just sighed and shook his head again.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it. I promise I'll get you a little Eradicon sparkling or more if you ever want any. You don't need to be the one producing the little fraggers."

Vortex curled up in the back of the cramped carrying container, terrified and furious all at the same time. How dare the little Autobot tell him he had to be fixed! And then again, the whole idea of having that medic getting inside him and closing off the gestation chamber's ability to take in transfluid was scary enough to make the anger fade fast.

Primus help him.

***

"I have an appointment I have to attend to in about two breems. Feel free to stay or you can take Megatron back home with you if you prefer. Starscream will most likely be tired after all that." Ratchet said, their long conversation about how to take down the corrupted Senators having come back to the same conclusion as always.

Bots liked to have slaves for all sorts of reasons and didn't care if it was a horrible thing. They had to come up with a way to show how truly bad it was. They couldn't have any enjoyment out of the Decepticons to stop wanting them and therefore cause the ruination of Ultra Magnus's whole organization, but the likeliness they could cause such a thing to happen would be a miracle.

"We will take Megatron home. He needs the rest and so do we. There is a great deal to plan." Optimus said, waving his good friend good bye for the time being and heading off with his mate to the room where they had left Megatron and Starscream.

Elita-1 knocked softly on the door and was surprised to hear a content "come in," from Starscream. She had expected it to be Megatron, but she didn't hesitate to open the door. What she found was surprising, but not a bad kind of surprise.

Megatron was deeply in recharge, valve cover closed but showing signs he had been the one to be spiked. Starscream was cuddled up beside him, chin resting on the silver warlord's chest plating as he turned his attention to Optimus and Elita-1. They entered slowly, unsure what the skittish Seeker might do.

"You may have him back now. But be sure he rests up for our next lovely encounter." the aerial purred, wings pulling back and fluttering a little as he backed off and allowed Optimus to gather Megatron into his arms.

"He will be back to see you tomorrow." Optimus assured with one of his famous smiles. Starscream waved a dismissive hand, acting like his old self compared to how he had been only a little while before.

"Good, good. A Sire must...see...his soon to be Carrier, yes?" Starscream said smugly, spike stiffening slightly behind his paneling. Frag, he already wanted that handsome bot again!

Elita-1 smiled and pulled Optimus's arm to tell him it was time to go. The mech nodded and slowly made his way out with her, shutting the door behind him to leave the Seeker in peace. The change in him was truly astounding considering what he had been through. The Prime glanced down at his partner to see she was smiling a little at Megatron, the warlord remaining in recharge all the way back to their penthouse. The mech would never admit it, but his little Seeker had tired him out.

***

Vortex just about passed out and died when he was carried into a sterile smelling operating room, the medical facility attached to Ratchet's home so he could get there quickly and easily if there were ever any trouble. Blades set the carrier down on the floor as gently as he could as he went to speak with the medic about costs and recovery time.

Vortex didn't stop crying and fussing as he had to wait in his tiny cage. He continued to claw at the sides and try to bash through the front bars, but there was no way he was escaping. Letting loose a terrified keen when Ratchet strode over to see him and get him out of the cage, Blades pulled ahead of him and put his face up near the bars.

"Stop it. He's not going to murder you like you seem to think, Vortex. Just calm down and you'll be fine. When you wake up I'll be there. How's that sound?"

"Blades! Tell him I don't need it! Please! Please! You can't let him do that to me!" Vortex whimpered, red visor widening a bit to show his terror. "Blades, I'm scared."

"Nothing to be scared about." Blades soothed, sticking his hand between the bars and petting Vortex's cheek like he would sooth a nervous mechanimal.

-Is he going to be trouble now if I take him out? If so I'm just going to tranquilize him beforehand to save all that stress- Ratchet commed, the dart gun already loaded on a nearby medical table. Blades vented softly, knowing Vortex would not do this without putting up a serious fight.

-Dart him-

Vortex warily watched as the red and white medic moved around the room collecting things, getting him even more worried about what was to come. Pleading with Blades wasn't working, but he could sure give them a Pit of a good struggle when he was taken out...

Them he saw Ratchet kneel down in front of the transport cage and aim a gun at him. Thrashing to try and get out of the way, he squealed with pain when something that wasn't a bullet was shot into the cage and dug deep into his upper right thigh where he couldn't turn to get it. Panicking all the more, he frantically called for Blades to save him.

"Shhh...stop it, Vortex. No one's hurting you...you're fine." Blades murmured, feeling he could take Vortex out now until the sedative took affect and got him groggy. It wouldn't put him into recharge, but it would make him sleepy and manageable before the little surgery.

"Blades..." Vortex mewled, head resting heavily against the other mech's upper chest plating as he was cradled to the other bot. He was so scared and didn't know what to do. Blades was the only one who could protect him now.

"Let Ratchet do his job and I'll see you when you get up, okay? Be good." Blades soothed, petting shivering rotor blades as Ratchet took out the dart from Vortex's leg and eased a sedative drip needle into his arm.

Once that was done, Ratchet had Vortex entirely under and began work, waving Blades off. It wouldn't take him too long, so the Autobot waited around and made sure not to look at what was going on. Medical procedures always made him squeamish.

It was an Earth hour and a half later when Ratchet welded the plating back together and unhooked Vortex from the sedative IV. Handing him gently over to Blades, he gave the bot an information data pad on what to expect after surgery. No interfacing for two solar cycles and lots of rest so the internal part of the gestation chamber that had been welded closed would hold.

"Thanks for doing this."

"I've done quite a few of those lately. It's hardly a big deal." Ratchet said with a snort, glad when Blades was gone. Perhaps now he could sit back and relax. He had a show on he liked to watch and Starscream would most likely be happy to curl up on the berth and just sleep.  
***

Astrotrain still wouldn't take energon on his own like Springer had hoped, the bot still as depressed and upset as he had been the solar cycle before. The strange moment they had had when the green bot apologized had just been one isolated event, from then on the massive triple changer refusing to be touched at all. He would try to hide places and never made optic contact.

Not sure what to do, Springer had gone to one of the large adoption centers in Iacon and brought home a tiny Eradicon sparkling, the little thing recently born and in need of a loving Carrier figure. His true Carrier had died in the process of birthing him and his Sire had abandoned the offspring and Carrier a while back. Springer had hoped the newly delivered Cybertronian would help Astrotrain open up a little.

Entering their room to find Astrotrain was still on the berth were he had retreated to that morning, laying on his side with his arms folded and chin resting on his lower arm. His optics were turned off, but the other triple changer knew he was not recharging.

"I found someone who needs a good home. His designation is Bolt." Springer offered, gently placing the burbling drone in the space between Astrotrain's folded arms.

Astrotrain's optics turned on and he recoiled slightly after he saw the Eradicon sparkling staring up at him through his visor, black and purple hands reaching up to try and touch the new faceplate. For a few moments Springer thought he saw a shimmer of interest in Astrotrain's optics, but when the bot noticed Springer smiling, he turned his head away from the mechling and ignored it.

Bolt mewled for someone to pay attention to him, starting to cry a click later when the mewl hadn't worked. Astrotrain rumbled deeply at the sound and moved the drone across the berth so he could roll over and put his back to Springer, quietly beginning to fuss over the sparkling without the Autobot seeing. Bolt hushed right away and patted at Astrotrain's cheeks while the triple changer huffed softly and gave the tiny new life a rare smile.

'At least I have something to live for now.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Vortex...come out..." Blades said quietly, kneeling down and offering his hand to the mech who was hiding it in his little place between the berth and the wall of the room. Vortex hissed softly, pressing further back into the corner and out of reach.

Having Vortex fixed had not gone over well like Blades had hoped. Vortex, who had actually begun to trust him, now had no interest in being held, touched, or even talked to. The bot had reverted back to his former self, acting wild as could be and fully unpredictable. Blades had tried to coax him out from hiding, but he refused to obey and stayed hidden away in his favorite spot.

Vortex was supposed to be taking some medical energon pills and have a special foam in his valve for the next two solar cycles to improve healing, but Blades couldn't even manage to get him out to drink a cube. The other aerial insisted it be shoved into the tight, protected space lest he wouldn't refuel at all. Silently cursing both himself and the stubborn Combaticon, Blades pulled back and regrouped. There had to be a way to get Vortex out.

"We can play a game."

No answer.

"What about some cuddles? We can do that."

Silence.

"Vortex, please. It's for the better!"

"The only way I'm coming out of here is if YOU get fixed."

"Why would I need to be fixed when you are? We can't have a sparkling so it's all set."

Vortex shut up after that, having offered the one thing that would make him emerge willingly from his spot. Until then, Blades would have to be happy trying to either grab him and drag him out. Rotor blades clicking happily at the idea he was causing the other bot some misery, settled down and started to take a little nap.

***

"How are you feeling, Sandy, my mech?" Octane asked when the orange triple changer returned to their home. He looked tired as could be, but he brightened up when he saw Octane.

"The Senators are relentless, but I think our committee may have voted down some important "additives" to the slave collars." Sandstorm said, chatty as always when he came to greet his partner. Octane nuzzled his cheek before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"How are the little ones?" he asked, looking down at Sandstorm's distended middle. It was just a small lump that many wouldn't notice, but Octane loved to ask about it. They were Sired from him, so he felt obligated and he was also a curious mech at spark.

"Octane, we don't now how many there are yet. And the sparkling or sparklings are happy. Not a bit of morning sickness, so I got to keep my morning energon down." Sandstorm chuckled, taking the whole carrying business very well for a first time creator.

"It's going to be a litter. I can just feel it!"

"I think it's possible." Sandstorm agreed, pinching Octane's aft all of a sudden and getting a shocked yip.

"Hey!"

"I can't help it." the orange triple changer said slyly, sashaying his hips a little as he walked towards to wash racks. "If you want to help me reach those little areas I can't get, come on in."

Octane came bounding after him, a huge grin on his lips. He loved when his mate decided going into the wash racks was a together-activity. That togetherness often involved a lot of fragging, too, so he was all for it as he slipped behind Sandstorm into the warm spray of oil.

It was amazing and a true miracle, but he had been granted a perfect home, mate, and soon a family while others were brutally beaten and raped. It made him so thankful to be with someone who loved him and he loved in turn. He just couldn't imagine how horrible it had to feel being with a bot that only caused pain instead of pleasure.

***

Brawl still refused to move. Cliffjumper had tried beating him, kicking him, and screaming at him, but nothing seemed to work. He wasn't threatened by anything, occasionally raising his head to look over at the red mini bot while he raved on and on about how much of a waste the tank was. It didn't bother Brawl, the mech having shut off the part of his processor that cared ever since he jumped out the window.

"Listen to me!" Cliffjumper snapped, slamming a fist into the bot's lower back before he realized that wasn't a good idea.

Brawl let out a pained squeal as welding tore and energon started to dribble out of the slowly healing area. His whole back had been cut open in order to work on the delicate nerve clusters and metals of his spinal strut. Having Cliffjumper hit it was agonizing and made Brawl want to kill him even more now or just die himself.

Before Cliffjumper could do anything about it, Brawl had bolted under the desk and pressed himself against the wall so the red bot couldn't touch his back again. Swearing loudly, Cliffjumper stormed over and tried to grab the tank to find his hand bitten hard.

"You little slag!" he howled as the slave collar shocked Brawl and brought out a yelp. More pain...there was always more pain..."I'm going to murder you so slowly you'll not be able to think anymore about anything other than agony!"

Brawl did nothing as he was beaten again, taking the hits without making many sounds. It had all been done before, so there was no reason for it to hurt. One became immune to such treatment after a while. Cliffjumper didn't seem to understand that, but he wasn't in the same situation and most likely never would be.

He felt something change within him and the tank suddenly tensed all over. He was not a weak mech in any way. He was a tank and Cliffjumper was an arrogant mini bot! There was seriously something wrong with him if he feared the slave collar enough to resist attacking.

Ciffjumper would never have expected Brawl, the bot he was so sure he had broken, suddenly lashed out and tore through his shoulder. The slave collar zapped him for harming his master, but Brawl somehow found the strength to ignore it completely and continue on his rampage. He swung his massive fist around and gave Cliffjumper a good uppercut to the jaw and sent him across the room with his sheer strength.

He made yet another lunge to find the collar shocked him strongly enough to put him offline for a few clicks, huge frame collapsing onto the floor. Cliffjumper nursed his torn shoulder and finally made his choice. There was no way he was going to keep Brawl around. The tank mech was far too volatile and the credits could be better spent elsewhere.

"I just need a drone or something." he thought, knowing there were vast amounts of Vehicons and Eradicons to choose from as well as other lesser known Decepticons. He just had to get rid of Brawl first.

-Warpath, I have a mech you might be interested in seeing- he commed, glaring silently at the tank sprawled at his pedes.

-Kablowie!- I'll be right there!-

Cliffjumper watched as Brawl came back online, the tank mech curling up under the berth and glaring at the mini bot until Warpath came in, loud and boisterous as ever. Cliffjumper silently cursed the bot hundreds of times, disliking him a great deal but thinking he would be the most interested in another tank build.

"So, where's the mech? -Kapow!-" Warpath asked, looking around and finding no bot at all. Cliffjumper motioned with a thumb under the berth.

"He's under there like usual. He's not exactly well trained, but I'm sure you could beat some sense into him." Cliffjumper said softly,

"Why would anyone want to -Pow!- beat him?" Warpath asked softly, kneeling down and reaching out for Brawl. He still didn't know it was the Combaticon hiding out there, but he knew it was a tank.

Brawl shied away, optics nervous but also somewhat curious. Who was this other mech? Was he better than Cliffjumper? Was he there to rescue him from the other bot's rage and torture? So many questions!

"Hey, big guy! Come on out! -Zowie!-" Warpath called, motioning with his hand. "No one here wants to hurt you!"

Brawl found himself slowly crawling out from under the safety of the berth to see who it was. He recognized the red plating instantly and knew the mech was Warpath, the only tank in the Autobot ranks. He had a form of Turret's Syndrome and shouted out random words, but he was fun and mech with a good spark. Better than Cliffjumper, anyways...

"Brawl, get your sorry aft out here so he can look you over!"

Brawl growled at Cliffjumper and came the rest of the way out only to find he was picked up in Warpath's arms and hugged tightly. He squirmed for the first moment or two, worried he was going to be attacked. But he found all was well and he was entirely fine, held nicely yet firmly in the other tank mech's arms.

"-Blam!- You look great! Another tank at last! -Kapow!- How much do you want for Brawl, Cliffjumper?"

"Four million."

"Four million?! -Boom!- That's a whole lot!" Warpath said, gently moving Brawl in his arms so he could see if he was damaged in any way. The mech made a soft whine when his bloodied back was touched and Warpath looked sorry for making it hurt.

"I'm firm at four. I need to make up for the losses." Cliffjumper growled, waving a hand. "If you don't want him I have some other bots I can call..."

"Please...get me out of here." Brawl begged in little more than a whisper, his hands clawing into Warpath's thick red plating so he would be hard to get rid of. Venting, Warpath hugged him a little tighter and passed over four million credit chips. It was most of his savings, but he still had enough left over to live comfortably.

"Get him out of here. Good riddance to him." Cliffjumper sniffed, counting the credits to make sure it was all correct before waving to the other Autobot. Warpath waved cheerfully back. He knew Cliffjumper was a real aft, but there was nothing to do for it. He was just glad he had saved Brawl from his obviously bad life there.

"Time to get you -Kerbam!- back home!"

Warpath carried Brawl the whole way back, moving as quickly as he could through the streets back to his high end apartment. Energon was dribbling out of the recently torn welding and he could feel the liquid growing sticky on Brawl's plating. He felt horrible for the other mech and would get him cleaned off as soon as he could.

Brawl held on tight, letting his optics turn off. He was safe now. He was finally safe.

***

Vortex bit Blades the next time his hand got too close, drawing energon and glad he had done it. The mech was going to seriously regret fixing him! Blades swore and tried to grab the other aerial again, but missed and Vortex retreated further into his hiding spot.

"Vortex, come OUT!" Blades snarled, finally latching into him and dragging the mech from his cover and pinning him firmly. "You have to stop being so irritating! Now be still and let me help you, for frag's sake! Your valve has to hurt and this will help it."

Blades pried Vortex's legs apart and got his valve cover to slide aside manually. Once that was done, he took out a tube of special foam that would help the welding stop aching and made the repairs go along quicker. He pushed it as far into Vortex's valve as it said to go and quickly injected it, Vortex surprisingly laying still and letting it happen now.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" Blades said, covering the bot's interface and pulling him into his lap. Vortex made a soft vent, finally giving up on fighting back. There wasn't really a point to it and it felt good to be held again, as much as he hated to admit that.

"Yeah, it feels a little better. But you know what they say. Kisses make things MUCH better."

"Then I will be giving you quite a few kisses."


	8. Chapter 8

Onslaught couldn't stop howling in pain, venting hard as he struggled. Hot Spot stayed by his side, carefully petting his helm while the truck mech made another cry of pain. The litter was nearly born, four small sparklings already chirping and cooing. Ratchet was busy cleaning them off and scanning them, so far not a single problem to be found

With one last roar, Onslaught finished off the litter of five with a good push, the last sparkling birthed and wailing right away. First Aid picked him up and cleaned the gestation fluids off him and wrapped the mechling up in a synthetic cloth. Hot Spot beamed proudly at his new family before patting Onslaught's heaving side.

"You did a good job, mech."

"Are they all fine?" Onslaught panted, looking over at the five tiny bundles nearby.

"All five." Hot Spot answered, leaning down to kiss Onslaught's cheek. "We're going to have a lot of work cut out for us soon. Five is a pretty big litter."

"Trust me. I know." the blue mech growled, a hand over his much smaller middle plating. It would still be a little rounded until it moved back into place and his gestation chamber settled down to its normal size, but he would be fine. Within an Earth week he would look as though he had never been carrying.

"Time to pick out some designations!" Hot Spot declared, blue optics bright with pride over what he and his partner had created together.

Hot Spot and Onslaught both looked over their new sparklings soon after, giving each a proper designation and rocking the little ones until they were all hushed and in recharge. Onslaught rested right away as well, optical visor shutting off and his frame going limp. Many had hard lives, but he was thankful his had improved since becoming Hot Spot's slave. With luck he would soon find Brawl and Vortex's side of the gestalt bond as content as he was. And perhaps some solar cycle he and all the rest of the captured bots would be freed.

***

Astrotrain still refused to speak with Springer, having retreated into himself and opening only to the tiny drone sparkling. He had been left alone for the day, Springer having gone out to his job at a high end energon packaging factory. He wouldn't return for about another hour, so Astrotrain got time to play with his little one without being watched.

Bolt giggled loudly, kicking his legs when the huge triple changer tickled his soft middle plating. Astrotrain rumbled deeply and picked up the sparkling in a hug, rubbing his back while the small Cybertronian hooked his claws into thick armor plating.

"You're my little Bolt. My little sparkling..." Astrotrain whispered, touching his forehead to the droneling's and smiling widely when the little one laughed and patted cutely at his cheeks. "How about we read a story?"

Astrotrain sat up and placed Bolt in his lap, the sparkling rolling around while he reached over and got ahold of a data pad with multiple picture stories downloaded onto it. He brought it close to Bolt, loud squeaks and chirps coming from the little bot as the data pad turned on and showed a brightly colored picture of a Cybertronian and a mechanimal canine.

"This is Charger and this is Spark." Astrotrain began, tapping the data pad screen to move to the next page. "One solar cycle, Charger found Spark digging in the yard." he read, turning to the next page.

Bolt peeped and chirped the whole time Astrotrain read to him, pawing at certain pictures and getting Astrotrain to explain what they were. For a drone, the bot was very bright and attentive towards learning new things and exploring. The triple changer chuckled softly, finishing the data pad and setting it back down on the berthside table.

"Primus, you're perfect." he said with a cheerful smile, picking up Bolt again and hugging him tight.

Little did he know Springer had come back from work early and had been watching the two interact for a good while now, a smile on his faceplate. It was one holding some sadness since he was pushed out of the bot's recovery, but also pleased Astrotrain was coming back around.

In his arms were two more dronelings, the solar cycle old sparklings much younger than the one Astrotrsin was with now. They were without designations and had been seized from an illegal breeding farm, Springer having taken them in right away in order to offer Astrotrain more happiness and something to keep his mind of his captivity.

Astrotrain heard Springer enter the room and let out a deep chested growl, curling protectively around Bolt while the sparkling squeaked and tumbled around in the space between Astrotrain's side and arms. The former Decepticon's protests to being disturbed hushed when he saw the very tiny forms of the newly born drones, even uncurling himself sightly to get a better look.

"I rescued these two from an illegal breeder. I thought you might like to take them in as your own, Astrotrain." Springer said, carefully approaching and pleased to see the other triple changer allowed the advances. "They'll need you to activate your feeding lines, though."

Astrotrain surprised him by nodding slowly, sending the commands to his middle to reveal the feeding lines. Every bot had them, be they mech or femme type, the small tubes hardly noticeable to the optic unless one was looking hard or watching a newborn nurse. They connected to his main tank and would offer a steady supply of filtered and safe energon to the little ones until they reached three Earth weeks and could be cube fed.

Springer carefully placed each droneling down beside Astrotrain's powerful frame, the tiny Cybertronians mewling weakly and searching for the feeding lines they knew should be close. Astrotrain rumbled deeply and pulled them closer, making a quiet grunt when the first unnamed sparkling found a line and started suckling. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. The other sparkling found the other feeding line after getting more help, Astrotrain now laying still on his side while they nursed.

"Why?" he suddenly demanded, turning his gaze to Springer. Springer was stunned to hear the mech speaking to him and quickly formulated a good reply.

"I felt you needed them to make you happier. I never meant to cause you so much hurt, Astrotrain. I want you to he happy again and the sparklings seem to help you feel better. It does not excuse my actions, but it is a start to mending what I ruined."

Astrotrain rumbled deeply, nuzzling Bolt when the drone peeped and snuggled into his arms. He didn't care too much for the newly born sparklings, instead getting all the attention he could from his creator figure. Astrotrain didn't want to move around too much and disturb the two new additions to his growing family, so he contented Bolt with a few nuzzles and a quiet rumble from deep within his chest.

"You have a gift with sparklings." Springer offered, hoping that would please Astrotrain. The mech huffed softly and curled his arms around Bolt so the Eradicon was snuggled comfortably and safely in his hold.

"They will not be slaves. They have something to live for and I might as well show them." Astrotrain said, on a mission of his own planning to help the little sparklings. His words hit home with Springer, the mech wishing he had never hurt Astrotrain in the beginning. He knew the bot wasn't bad, that he once had a better personality and outlook on things. He was a simple mech, but not a truly bad one.

"I am working with the other Autobots. We are working to revolt and abolish this slavery. I agree that it is wrong."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you to start caring. My spark flutters with joy." Astrotrain spat, moving a little too quickly and causing one of the newborns to lose his hold on the fuel line. He mewled loudly until Astrotrain guided him back and he started to suckle again.

"I mean what I say."

"I am a Decepticon. Whatever I say is a lie." the triple changer growled, curling his lips back to show dentas in a very feral and aggressive way. He was done speaking to Springer. "Get out."

Springer normally would have argued, but there was no point. Astrotrain wanted his time alone as he should with two new sparklings to get to know and take care of. But Springer did have a sense of hope within him as he padded out into the hallway towards his own room. Astrotrain had spoken to him, which meant things would be coming around soon. He just had to wait the mech out and eventually he would come around.

'I can play a waiting game. Hopefully he isn't willing to play it forever, though.' he thought, slipping into his room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

***

Optimus and Elita-1 had never seen Megatron in a more ornery and combative state. He had his fits at times and could be a handful of trouble, but now he had become almost impossible to handle without being wounded in some way.

"I said I do not want a bath! Keep your filthy Autobot hands away from me and my litter!" Megatron spat, now curled up under the berth with a smug looking Starscream. So far he was the only one allowed near the silver warlord and his growing middle.

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet, the mech looking tired and annoyed. Starscream was not helping the mood swings by pampering and attending to every one of Megatron's needs, the Seeker entirely content to cause trouble and stay with Megatron under the protection of the berth.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" the Prime asked, worried they wouldn't be able to get Megatron back. It was late and the bot would need to be washed and get some rest.

"I find that a dart gun filled with sedative does the trick." Ratchet said wryly while Elita-1 looked horrified at the thought.

"We are not shooting a Carrier with a dart gun! For the sake of Primus, he's just doing what his coding is telling him to! It's the whole Carrier protocols that are making him get a little...difficult...but that doesn't mean he's being bad in any way. He can't help himself!" Elita-1 said firmly, kneeling down so she could look under the berth at the two Decepticons. "Besides, they're so in love. We should allow them to be together as much as they like!"

"Once he delivers, I'll "sell" Starscream over to you so they can be together with their sparklings. Until then I want that mech out of my house and that Seeker out from under the berth!" Ratchet said, not having any of the valid points made by the femme.

Starscream ignored the bothersome conversation going on outside the berth in the doorway, purring softly and flicking his wings as he nuzzled into Megatron's jaw and cheek. The larger mech rumbled deeply and returned the affections without a second thought, leaning against his partner with a content look on his faceplate.

"How many will we be having, Mighty Megatron?" Starscream asked, curiously running his hand across Megatron's powerful side to rest it on his bloated middle plating. The former gladiator made a soft grunt, one of the unborn sparklings kicking hard, the little brat!

"How can I tell when I haven't had them yet, Starscream?!" Megatron snapped, mood swinging right back to being nasty and argumentative. "We will see how many when they arrive! All I know is that there are more than three."

"I wouldn't have minded a trine. They are always wonderful." Starscream vented softly, rubbing Megatron's middle in a soothing way and easily calming the Carrier down. "But a litter is truly something to be proud of, oh Glorious One." he cooed, showing the mech with compliments and titles in order to keep his temper at bay. It seemed to work for the most part so long as it didn't sound like he was mocking him when he said it.

"We cannot choose how many we end up with." Megatron huffed, rolling from his side onto his back and snuggling up with his mate. Starscream's wings perked up happily, the Seeker move again nuzzling and kissing his partner.

"But we can always speculate, my dear one."

"Mmmhhhh..." Megatron answered, more of a deep vent than anything else.

That was when Ratchet made his move. He swooped under the berth and grabbed Starscream's wings in a firm grip, but one that wouldn't damage the mech. The Seeker let loose a screech, twisting to try and claw into the medic when he felt a strange sensation shoot through his frame and leave all his muscle like cables unresponsive.

"What did you do to me?!" he howled, everything from his neck down limp as could be.

"A neck pressure point. Now quit being a slag and come out from under the berth. You know Megatron has to get back home to rest. The sparklings aren't due yet, but I sure wont let you deprive him of his recharge!" the grouchy medic huffed, dumping Starscream on top of the berth and braving the silver mech's wrath underneath.

Megatron had never sounded more like an enraged mechanimal. He hissed, spat, and snarled as he struggled not to be grabbed ahold of and pulled out from under his hiding place. Ratchet swore loudly when the former gladiator's jaws clamped down on his hand and drew energon, the blue liquid welling up where dentas had punctured the metal.

"Don't be so rough with him, Ratchet! He's just moody because of the sparklings he's carting around. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Elita-1 cooed, reaching out and miraculously picking Megatron up off the floor. For a femme she was very strong.

Ratchet stared with poorly hidden shock at how Megatron's fit faded away, allowing himself to be held in the arms of the femme and even a rumble could be heard. She held him bridal style, his rounded middle safe from any possible damage as she turned towards the door to her mate. By now Optimus was used to this sort of routine, not jealous at all. Elita-1 had adopted Megatron as a mech as well as a pet.

"How did you?-"

"You can't be so rough. He'll respond if you show him kindness." Elita-1 said softly, petting Megatron's bulging middle and giving him a smile. "He's a very good mech when he's shown proper kindness." she added, getting a handsome smile and purr from Megatron in return.

Ratchet just stared at her, the femme giving Megatron a kiss on his forehead, for frags sake!- and he didn't do a thing against it! He just grinned and snuggled into her chest plating, waiting to be carried out. No one would have ever expected to see a sparked Megatron, but this was seriously the most deranged thing Ratchet had ever seen in his very long life cycle.


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~Because I love Warpath and think everyone should hear his collection of cute/amusing outbursts, I have found a video online someone made that compiles some of his best moments. Enjoy! ~~~~~

http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ds7kNpTZca8 

Warpath had quite a bit of trouble getting Brawl to so much as look at him, the mech obviously abused from his stay with Cliffjumper. The red tank attempted to feed him some energon, but Brawl wouldn't take it and curled up tight.

"That cut on your back looks like it -Yowie!- hurts." Warpath said gently, reaching out to touch it and nearly having his hand bitten. Inching back, he regrouped and tried a different approach.

"I'll go get the oil running and I'll have ya cleaned up in no time! Kaboom!"

Brawl watched him go, sad he couldn't so easily trust anymore. He knew he was in a better place than Cliffjumper's apartment and that Warpath wouldn't hurt him like the other mech did but...finding it in himself to open up again and let anyone in was hard to do.

His attention was torn away from his thoughts when he heard a loud whoop from the wash rack and the sound of running oil into the huge tub. There was some more bashing and clanging from the room before Warpath came out holding two different bottles of special medical solvent. Brawl watched him nervously, unsure what he was up to.

"Alright, what scent do you like better? Gasoline or -Boom!- iron? We have to get ya all sparkly and spiffed up!" Warpath said brightly, showing the bottles to the Combaticon.

Brawl was afraid to choose which, wondering if it was some kind of cruel game. This was the sort of thing Cliffjumper would pull on him. If he chose without his "master" giving him permission, he got beaten. Warpath realized this might be a problem and quickly reassured him there was no danger in choosing what he wanted.

"I always like iron myself...Yowie!"

"Iron is good." Brawl grumbled, although he made no move to get up and head to the wash rack.

"Need me to give you a lift?"

"Yes..." Brawl groaned, the recently torn open wound on his back stinging and burning whenever he moved. Most likely he'd get a rust infection or something if he wasn't washed off, but the idea of moving scared him away from wanting to deal with it all. It all hurt too much and he was a lazy creature at spark.

"Alrighty! Let's -Bam!- go!" Warpath whooped, although his excited demeanor didn't translate into the action of picking Brawl up, which the bot was very grateful about. Being jostled too much in his condition would only cause more welding tears and energon loss.

Brawl let himself be carried to the wash rack and set gently down into the warm but not too hot oil. He made a soft hiss when the liquid touched his open wound, but Warpath eased him into the tub anyways. The welding needed to be cleaned out to allow self repair to start up in the affected area.

"Bet that feels so -Kazowie!- good!" Warpath laughed, kneeling down so he could start washing the other tank mech. He was glad Brawl was allowing the treatment, considering he had once been one of the most vicious and troublesome Combaticons. But now he was quiet, somewhat skittish, and wounded. It was awful to think how Cliffjumper had turned him into such a different mech.

"Feels good." Brawl grunted back, resting his chin on the side of the tub as Warpath went about cleaning out the dried energon in his transformation seams from past beatings and washed out the nasty gash on his back. That got a soft warning growl, but he wouldn't do a thing against Warpath. He decided the moment the tank mech rescued him that he would behave for him and do whatever he wanted in thanks.

"Can't have you feeling bad! Now let me just -Pow!- make sure that cut of yours can self repair. Because there's nothing worse than having a rusty wound! Kazam!"

Brawl stayed still and let Warpath tend to his wound, finally getting the energon washed away and pouring some sealant into the wound. Immediately it felt better and Brawl made a deep vent of relief, optics dulling with relaxation. Primus, he had forgotten how good it felt to be taken care of. The Combaticons had been aggressive and nasty, but they had been and still were a gestalt. They took care of one another when something bad happened.

"Thank you." Brawl whispered, never thinking he would have spoken such words to an Autobot or a Decepticon. It just wasn't what they were supposed to do! But he couldn't help himself. Warpath deserved so much more than a mere "thank you" for what he had done.

"It was my pleasure! Boom! Now let's get you out of there and all dried off." Warpath chuckled, helping Brawl out of the tub and opening the drain so the oil could be filtered and reused.

Brawl made a very happy rumble when Warpath dried him off with a drying cloth, optics turning off with the sheer pleasure of it. No one had pampered him like this in his life cycle! And now that he was a slave for Warpath, he was getting treatment only a noble should have! He leaned into Warpath's hands as the mech rubbed down his sides and got all the extra oil off before he helped him back to the comfortable looking berth.

"Alright, Brawl! Let's tuck ya in for a -Whoosh!- good rest!"

"I'd rather have a good frag, to be honest."

Brawl surprised himself when he said that, giving Warpath a wary look. What the reaction would be to a slave asking for interfacing was unknown to him since Cliffjumper had always taken whatever he wanted. But this was different and in a way Brawl wanted to reward Warpath with a good bought of pleasure. Besides, he had never coupled with a tank mech like himself!

"You sure? You just got beaten up by Cliffjumper..." Warpath trailed off, wanting to be sure the bot was ready for this after all the abuse he had to have suffered in his former life.

"I want it." Brawl rumbled, the cut on his back hardly even stinging as he limbered over to Warpath. "I've always wondered how it felt to be with someone of the same build. Have you?"

"Of course I have! But there aren't a lot of tanks around to -Bang!- frag with."

"Do you want to spike me? Or are you not a dominator?" Brawl growled, coming close with his face mask retracted and biting down on Warpath's neck cabling to show he was dominant and would have to be tamed.

"I always like a good round on top!"

Before Brawl could react, Warpath had him on his back in the berth with his frame pinning him down. His chest mounted turret gun was retracted to allow for better interfacing and his own face mask was pulled back to reveal a scarred but still handsome faceplate behind it.

"I'm all yours, handsome." Brawl rumbled, giving the other tank mech a huge grin. It was not like him to be openly smiling, most of all to an Autobot, but he had changed from his stay with Cliffjumper. Warpath had saved him and there was nothing more he wanted than to please him to show his thanks.

Warpath didn't waste any more time getting his spike cover to slide aside and show off a pressurized red spike. It was proportionate to his large size, but certainly girth was more apparent than length. Brawl twitched under his partner, valve already becoming wet with the idea he was going to be having that shoved into him.

"How about ya show off what YOU have, Brawl! Kabam!" Warpath growled huskily into the other tank mech's audio receptor, giving Brawl the shivers. Primus, he had never felt so good before!

"It's nothing fancy." Brawl snickered, spike cover sliding aside with a click to reveal a dark green and brown mottled spike. It was slightly longer than Warpath's but with less girth. Either way, it was a fine piece of equipment in Warpath's optics.

"Doesn't need to be to get the job done, am I right? Kazowie!"

Brawl was then enveloped in a firm embrace and pulled into a deep kiss. His glossa licked against Warpath's lower lip for entrance and the other mech opened his jaws without a second thought. They battled for dominance in the kiss, a playful game since it had already been decided who would top for the night, and Brawl was pleased when he won. He pulled away from the kiss, affectionately licking the corners of Warpath's mouth where some oral fluids and a little energon from a bitten lip resided.

"Ready to go?" Warpath asked, the sharp tip of his spike bumping against a hot valve cover. Brawl submitted right away, letting Warpath press him deeper into the soft metal of the berth and take full control.

"Always ready."

Warpath eased himself into Brawl's valve, feeling the calipers within the other tank moving and stretching to take him in. Brawl groaned and suddenly whined when he felt some pain, causing Warpath to slow up and then stop. There was another bought of licking and kissing, getting Brawl comforted and more willing as their legs tangled together and Warpath pushed deeper.

"Hhhhhaa...Nnnghh...W-Warpath...!" Brawl panted softly, trying to squirm when the red tank got himself the rest of the way inside and stretching his valve walls a great deal. Brawl parted his legs further to help with accepting the thick spike, glad when some of the painful pressure eased away.

"Easy, now! Just relax and feel the -Bam!- pleasure!" Warpath soothed, rocking his hips and getting much louder sounds from the Combaticon.

"Hard...Frag me harder!" Brawl finally managed, the slow pace suddenly becoming torturous instead of loving. Warpath grinned and bit down on Brawl's neck before starting up, hips pounding into his partner and causing the most handsome sounds of pleasure to be made from both of them.

It had been a very, very long time since Warpath had been with another bot, so the hot, lubed valve and constricting calipers around his length brought him to his finishing point rather quickly. With a long bellow, Warpath pushed himself as deep as he could into Brawl and drove the pointed tip of his spike through Brawl's gel like gestation chamber.

Brawl had been in pure bliss as he overloaded, howling his release just before silvery transfluid spurted from his stiff spike and splattered in a hot mess across Warpath's lower middle and his own. The pleasure was killed when he felt something sharp penetrate something deep inside him that Cliffjumper had never managed to touch or wanted to.

"Warpath! It hurts!" he suddenly yelped, trying to thrash under the heavy bot and dislodge the stinging ache in what he figured was his gestation chamber. He wasn't too learned about sparklings and reproduction, but he knew this was not normal fragging.

His calls came too late. Warpath overloaded with a thunderous shout, transfluid flooding the gestation chamber and expanding it while the base of his spike inflated and tied him with his mate. Breeding protocols snapped into action when Brawl started to thrash and make sounds of pain and fear, the other tank mech quickly pushing him into the berth and holding him as still as possible.

"Primus...no! I didn't mean to-" Warpath suddenly gasped once his processor lost the fog of lust, pleasure, and breeding needs. "Brawl, you okay, mech? Zam!"

"Pit, I feel really weird...it aches and I don't want to move a slagging inch." Brawl groaned, optics turning off. He was going to have sparklings after this. Joy.

"I never meant it to happen! I haven't been with anybot in such a long time I lost control and didn't force my breeding protocols back strongly enough!" Warpath said, trying to apologize for doing such a thing. "I'll make it up to you! Once you have the sparklings you can -Wham!- frag me as much as you want and get me knocked up as much as you like."

"I wouldn't want to hurt you." Brawl snickered, thinking his spike with its even longer and sharper point would cause Warpath even more discomfort.

"Not a problem! I'm sure you're -Whoosh!- aching in there." Warpath said softly, holding Brawl close and glad to see he was calming considerably for a mech that probably hated the idea of being sparked.

"Yeah, it's pretty fragging weird. But you've got me covered." Brawl said, so un-Brawl like it was almost funny.

He just felt so tired and...happy, of all things. One would expect him to be a raging lunatic when he figured out his gestation chamber was pumped full of nanites and transfluid from an Autobot and "slave owner," but he didn't mind. He had a mate now who would help care for the little scraps, most likely do most of the caring, and he'd be just fine. Besides, he needed to keep up the good behavior in order to remain in the mech's good graces.

He would never go through what he had with a mech like Cliffjumper again.

***

Octane laughed softly when Redblaze tumbled over his shoulder into his arms, the sparkling giggling and kicking his legs in a happy way. The triple changer moved him over to his side with a grin, wondering where his brother had gotten off to.

Sandstorm had only had two sparklings. They were both triple changers and quite large, so it had caused his weight to mislead them towards the direction of having a full litter. But Octane would never complain, nor would Sandstorm. They were all a happy little family and additions could always be added. They pretty much loved forever until their spark energy dwindled and gave out, so they would have lots of time to raise more sparklings.

"There you are! Hiding under my wing, you naughty mechling." he chuckled, spotting his other sparkling curled up under his large wing with a massive grin on his little faceplate.

"Octa! Octa!" Stormbreaker chirped, patting at his Sire's hands when he was moved to a better location.

Octane gave both his offspring a kiss on the forehead before nudging them towards Sandstorm, the other triple changer laying on his side napping for the third time that solar cycle. For being a Carrier, he didn't have the same kind of creator programming Octane was full of. He was doing most of the work so far, but that wasn't really a bad thing.

"Go get some fuel. He's full of it after his fourth cube for the solar cycle." Octane chuckled, wanting to stick the sparklings on him so he'd have to watch them for a bit. He hadn't gotten any recharge at all for the past solar cycle and needed a nap more than anyone!

Redblaze, the orange, rust red, and white sparkling went first, followed by his brother who was dominantly white with some light purple-blue markings. Both little ones quickly found a fuel line and started greedily suckling, pulling Sandstorm right out of his recharge. It didn't hurt to be nursed from, but it was enough pressure and warmth in that area to make him wake.

"Hungry already?" Sandstorm grumbled, although a bright smile came across his faceplate as he gave each sparkling a rub on his back. Twin pairs of optics looked up at him, Redblaze's scarlet and Stormbreaker's azure.

"They always need something." Octane rumbled, crawling closer to his mate on their huge berth and nuzzling his cheek with his own. "And I have to admit, I need a lot of attention, too, Sandy."

"I am willing to give it to all of you." Sandstorm murmured, peppering Octane's lips with kisses before the two fully locked lips. The sparklings didn't care so long as Sandstorm didn't jostle too much and make them lose their hold on the fuel lines, so all was well.

Octane was sated within clicks, settling down beside his partner so that their bodies made a good sized pen for the little ones to play in. There was no way they could wander away without their creators knowing or get hurt, so it was a great idea that the mechs had been using as of late.

"Love you, Sandman." Octane chuckled, always using nicknames on his companion unless they were really seriously talking. Sandstorm snorted quietly at him, kissing him one more time before resting his head on the berth.

"Love you even more, Oct, old buddy."

With that the two were soon back in recharge, the sparklings finishing with nursing and cuddling up in between their huge guardians to get some rest as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron knew it was going to happen soon. He was huge, hating the fact he couldn't do much by himself anymore. Bending over was impossible while walking was now proving to be highly difficult. The former warlord wore a perpetual frown on his faceplate, horrified by what he had become thanks to his mate.

In some ways it was nice to have Starscream with him in the last Earth week before he delivered. The Seeker was surprisingly good company and he was attentive to whatever the mech needed, unlike the act they normally played before the idiocy of Ultra Magnus and his slave idea came along. It was a welcomed change. Megatron even had to admit he liked when Elita-1 doted over him and held him. He'd never say it, but the femme reminded him of his Carrier from long ago. He might have been created in Kaon, but he did at one point have a family of sorts.

"Starscream." he grunted, the other mech working on some data pads at the Prime's desk. The Seeker had been 'sold' to Optimus and Elita-1 from Ratchet, the medic deciding it was time for the two to be together all the time. It was also a way to get the bothersome bot away from him while he had to do other procedures.

"Yes, Oh Mighty One?"

"Cease your foolishness and come over here." Megatron demanded, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to settle in the Seeker's nest.

Starscream, being both a Seeker and a Seeker under the influence of Sire protocols had demanded he be allowed to make a traditional nest for Megatron to birth the young in. It was a base programming need all the Vosians and other Seekers carried back from the solar cycles of the ancients, but it was still used when they or their mates went into the Carrying period.

"I require more pillows for my back." Megatron said when Starscream came to his call, the aerial flicking his wings happily. He liked fixing up the nest a great deal.

"Right away, my love." he purred, normally screechy voice sweet and honest. He wanted his partner to go through the birthing without any troubles, so after a tender nuzzle he went trotting off to acquire the requested pillows.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Elita-1 asked, kneeling down beside him when she entered the room. Normally she left the two mechs alone, but Megatron was a great deal like a pet to her and she loved him in a way. The silver mech rumbled happily at the sight of her, trying to rise to greet her much like a mechanimal would.  
"Sore and tired. They will be along soon." he mused, looking down at his distended middle plating. It was softer there, so it allowed the stretch for sparklings. "Starscream is off to fetch me some more pillows. This spinal strut of mine is quite painful."

Elita-1 nodded understandingly, knowing how it pleased the warlord when he was feeling miserable. He thrived off of praise and attention, despite what many would think. He had been created in the lower pits of Kaon, but the mech was more than capable of showing compassion if given a chance. No one would ever believe her, but she saw it and experienced it first hand.

"Here are the pillows you requested, oh Mighty-what is she doing here?!" Starscream demanded, optics narrowing when he spotted the femme kneeling beside the mech. There was no way he was going to let that go on! Megatron was HIS mate, not hers! She wouldn't be allowed to talk to him at all.

Starscream, cease your prattling and come here. Elita-1 is not the enemy." Megatron rumbled, trying to move and growling at his huge middle when it prevented him from doing much at all. That got the Seeker into action and soon more pillows were added behind his sore back in the blanket nest.

Elita-1 offered the mech a small smile, watching the aerial's wings. She had been around them enough to know most of the signs and some of the subtle ones. Pulling back, flaring out, perking up...all sorts of positions could tell how one of their breed felt long before they admitted it or their faceplate betrayed emotion. Right now Starscream's wings were pulled back and slightly perked, a sign of aggression and excitement. He felt good about protecting his companion and was more than willing to do so if need arose.

Megatron's attention moved from the femme to his mate, growling softly in a tongue she didn't know until Starscream's wings fluttered and pinched together on his back before making a trill to answer. Seeker tongue was almost impossible to learn and took vorns of careful study if one had a teacher, another rarity. Their kind did not like to offer their private language to others.

'And yet you offered it to Megatron, didn't you, Starscream? What a fascinating bot you are and no one ever bothered to see it. As with you, Megatron. You had us so fooled and here you are, speaking the language of aerials and bonded to one.' Elita-1 thought in awe, starting to leave the room. Those two needed their space and had their own private matters to attend to.

"I thought she would never leave..." Starscream purred, clambering at last into the nest he had created for them both and the soon to be sparklings. Megatron rumbled softly, mouthing at his neck before the two settled down together.

"All is well, Starscream. Be quiet and still." Megatron urged, resting his head on one of the newly brought pillows and glancing over at another pair of crimson optics. "The sparklings will be coming soon. I can feel it." he added, a hand resting over his middle. Primus help him when he had to finally go through the legendarily painful birthing process.

"You are no stranger to pain. You will manage as you always have." Starscream murmured, wings lowered towards his sides so he could curl up with his partner. His words brought a smile to Megatron's faceplate, the mech pleased to hear such a thing.

"Yes, Starscream. This will only be a new kind." Megatron grunted, shutting off his optics for the night. For now he could rest and await whatever Primus and his sparklings had to throw at him when he woke.

***

Megatron woke in the middle of the night with a hiss, a sharp pain in his middle like Starscream had rolled over and poked into him with his blocky wing. About to reprimand him for his idiocy and waking his mate, the mech saw Starscream was pleasantly curled up so their fronts were touching and his wings well out of the way.

'If he didn't move then that means-nnnng!'

Megatron snapped his jaws shut when another aching pain went through his entire lower middle and back. Well, if this wasn't the sparklings coming, he would never know. Carrier protocols were popping up in the optic screens, letting him read them as he started to go into labor. Stay calm, breathe, push when his programming told him to. It seemed simple enough...

'But nothing is ever so simple.' he mused, the contractions starting to become closer together and more intense. Still his mate slept on, the silver mech wanting to do this alone if possible.

There was a quiet click in in the room as his valve cover slid back and exposed his valve. Megatron covering himself with a blanket. There. Now he was ready to do his job. With a soft huff he rested as best he could, letting his body do all the work while his mind gathered its best defenses against pain. It would be coming soon enough and he would meet it head on like an enemy in the field.

Megatron's labor progressed much quicker than he thought it might, the bot soon venting heavily and his sides heaving to control the shocking amount of agony flooding his sensor net. Primus, it felt like be was being twisted with a knife in the middle while having his lower end ripped apart from his spinal strut to his hips. It was most certainly a new form of torture.

"Starscream! Get the Pit spawned medic!" Megatron suddenly roared at the top of his vocalizer, ending in a roar of pain as he gave his first push. That was where the pain truly began. "NOW!"

Starscream leapt onto action, rushing for the other room where Ratchet was staying over. He knew Megatron had been due any solar cycle, so he was ready for it whenever it happened. And now the delivery was happening big time.

Halfway through the hall Starscream ran into Ratchet, the medic having heard the howls of the silver warlord. He nodded once to Starscream, motioning for him to follow without a word. Now was not the time. Later when things had settled down he could speak with the aerial about not alerting him sooner as he should have.

Ratchet got into the room to find Megatron was delivering his own sparklings quite well. Under the blanket there was already two little newborns, crying softly and kicking as birthing fluids rolling off their newly formed frames. The medic reached out to examine them and had his hand bitten hard by Megatron like he was a feral mechanimal.

Ratchet backed off, seeing he was to be there only if something went wrong. Megatron had the rest under control and had obviously let his protocols take over for the ordeal. It was impressive he had done so, hardly any delivering their own due to lack of knowledge and fear of doing it wrong. But Megatron was no ordinary mech.

"How's he doing?" Optimus asked softly from the still open door, Elita-1 trying to catch a glimps of the mechlings.

"He has done it all by himself so far. I don't intend to get between him and his young until after he is finished and settled." Ratchet answered, holding up a hand with some energon starting to bleed from the new wound there. "Megatron did not appreciate my efforts to look at his sparklings."

Megatron let loose another snarl of agony and there was new crying coming from under the blanket. A third was born and sounded healthy. But then something changed in Megatron. The mech had been laying on his side as he birthed, one leg propped up by a pillow while he braced himself against the others. But he started shifting around as if something were stuck, growling and snapping in pain, trying to push again but nothing happening.

There was a flash of panic in his optics, red meeting blue of Ratchet's as the CMO rushed into action. Rolling Megatron onto his back, the eased his hand into the mech's valve as best he could and felt the pedes of a sparkling instead of the head coming through next. Swearing softly, he started to help Megatron with the birthing process.

"Keep pushing and give it all you've got. I mean it." Ratchet ordered, Megatron roaring his agreement as he pushed as hard as he could, pouring his energy into getting that sparkling out.

Ratchet was thankful that whatever had been stopping the sparkling from being delivered was eased and the tiny thing finally started moving down the valve and eventually right into his hands. The medic leapt up and whisked the sparkling away, the tiny form silent.

Starscream chittered nervously when he saw that, but heard more crying and saw a fifth had entered the world. Soon after a sixth came and there was silence. Megatron lay in the nest exhausted, sides heaving from the effort and amount of energy he had expended. Once he regained his composure, he closed his valve cover, twisted around, and pulled back the blanket sheltering his sparklings.

Five tiny forms lay in the mess of birthing fluids and blankets, all of them staring at their Carrier with bright scarlet optics while a few offered chirps of baby Seekers. Megatron clicked back and Starscream came into the picture, chittering and purring at them all.

Two sparklings showed no interest in the sounds, both staring at their Sire and Carrier with huge optics. They were fully grounders while the other three were Seeker type, tiny wing nubs on their backs and their frames better built for flight. The only thing that bothered Megatron was the fate of his sixth. The medic had taken him before he had had a chance to see what was wrong and now both were gone.

*~Where is the other?~* he asked Starscream in Seeker dialect, the other mech answering with a shrug and a worried look. He hand no idea, either, but it couldn't be a good thing.

At last Ratchet came back, but he held no sparkling in his arms. There was no crying or chirping or anything, the CMO looking grave. Nothing was said for a few moments, Starscream and Megatron both watching him intently.

"The sparkling didn't make it. I'm sorry." Ratchet said softly, already having put the little newborn into a special box before he would be sent to the incinerator and turned into a small metal coin. It was their culture to then take that coin and either place it somewhere in the open to rust away or keep it with them until their spark went out.

Megatron nodded slowly, mourning in his own way for the lost life. But he had to be very thankful as well. He had five newly created sparklings to care for and the one they had lost could not keep him from doing his true duty. Starscream's wings drooped to his sides, optics looking a little watery. Seekers were emotional creatures by nature, but he fought it back. Right then they had a full family to care for.

"Hello, little ones." Megatron finally spoke when one of them rolled over so he was pressed against his middle.

The warlord let Starscream help clean them of the sticky fluids, used towels moved aside as and a new one dragged closer to house the little ones. The couple settled the mechlings down and stared at them, learning them all by color, frame type, vocalizer, and faceplate. Each was different and both had to admit it was an amazing feeling to know they had brought such little lives into their world.

"And now we must consider names fitting of such fine sparklings. Nobles to be, no doubt." Megatron chuckled, a genuine smile creasing his faceplate that was worn and scarred from a hard life.

He knew from then on that there was one thing that was worth fighting for other than power-his new family.


	11. Chapter 11

~ This is the last chapter since all the other parts are tied up. I just needed these guys to get their happy endings, too ;) ~

Vortex was tearing around the main room of their new home, narrowly avoiding a box of items Blades was putting down to unpack later. It had been a full four Earth months since the fixing of Vortex, thankfully the mech having come back around. In his opinion, the mech had gotten a little too happy, if that were possible. For being a slave to an Autobot, he was a very cheerful albeit strange mech.

"Vortex, watch where you're going! Make sure no one gets hurt!" Blades called out, nearly running into a pack of sparkling drones chasing after their adoptive Carrier in a game of tag. Really it was just a highly effective way of tiring out the little devils, but they didn't need to know that.

Since they could not have sparklings together and had no intentions of doing so, Blades had caved to Vortex's hopeful begging for at least a litter of drones. He had found a complete litter of six and had swiftly brought them back home to their old apartment to Vortex's pure delight. Now he was always fussing over them and playing like he was just a larger youngling who knew the routine.

Blades had bought the new apartment for space, the drones sure to grow up to be regular sized mechs and requiring room to live. It would still be a tight fit when they all got bigger, but they would manage. They always seemed to.

"Vortex, I said he careful!" Blades shouted when one of the dronelings fell and started crying. Vortex was to him in moments, hugging him to his chassis and rocking the little one until he ceased his distressed sounds. The other five came toddling over and reached up to be held as well, soft whimpers coming from their vocalizers.

"There is room for all of you, my pretties." Vortex said, strange as always as he scooped up the entire litter and carried them over to the couch where he could curl up and keep a close optic on all of them at the same time. The tiny things squeaked happily and clung into him for more attention.

"Blades, they want their Sire to come over and be with them, too." Vortex said, peering over the back of the couch with an expectant look on his faceplate, his mouth no longer covered by his battle mask at all anymore. Only when he left their home did he shut it.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming over." Blades chuckled, shaking his head at the antics he had to put up with and sitting down on the couch beside his partner. Three of the drones were passed over to him so he could hold them in his lap, giving each equal attention so none would feel neglected and start crying. It hurt his spark to hear a little one cry.

Vortex leaned up against Blades with a content look on his faceplate, grinning at the whole thing. He was getting his way and that always made him happy. Not to mention he was able to spend the time he got with his family. He thought about the word for a few moments. Never in all his vorns had he ever expected to be the Carrier figure in a family...and now he was. The idea that this would last for as long as he lived made him smile, holding the little ones close as he rested up against his partner.

Who ever would have thought he could be tamed, much less by an Autobot.

***

Springer had never expected much of a turn-around when it came to Astrotrain, and yet the triple changer proved to surprise him with his progress. Something had changed in the mech and made him less aggressive towards him now, allowing him to walk into the room and visit. There were even the rare instances when he was allowed to touch the other mech. It was truly amazing what time could do to heal wounds of all sorts.

Two dronelings were sitting on the floor in front of Astrotrain when Springer returned home from a solar cycle of work, the mech glad to see they were all having fun. Padding over, he sat down beside Astrotrain and reached out to touch his bulky shoulder. Astrotrain rumbled quietly, but made no move to pull away.

"How was work?"

Springer didn't answer right away for the sheer shock of Astrotrain speaking to him was quite impressive. He recovered as quickly as possible and sent the other bot a genuine smile in return.

"It's quite dull, to be entirely honest. What about you? Were the sparklings good?" he asked lovingly, Bolt squealing happily since he knew he was being talked about when the word "sparkling" was said. Whiplash didn't know his to understand words quite yet, being that he was younger than Bolt.

"They're always good." Astrotrain said firmly, nodding once to confirm it. "Thanks...you know, for the family."

"Thank you for forgiving me after all that I put you through. I was so wrong."

Astrotrain grunted and shrugged it off, leaning over and nuzzling Springer for the first time. He had never shown any affection, but now he was willing to for some reason. The bot had changed for the better, the prospect of them being a successful couple bright in their future.

***

Brawl lay on his side in their berth, the large tank dozing peacefully until his mate returned. That was the new routine. He would stay in the apartment until Warpath came back from his work and they would spend the rest of the day and the entire night together. Things had changed for the better when he had delivered their offspring, though. Now Warpath was given a payed leave of work so he could help take care of the little ones alongside their Carrier.

Brawl made a short grunt when he felt the warm sensation of one of the twins suckling on a fuel line, the mech onlining his visor and looking down to see what he expected. A small tank mechling was staring back at him with handsome blue optics, his plating a deep purple with hints of green. The other sparkling was still asleep, the larger of the two. He was entirely black like some of Brawl's plating, the mechling kicking innocently in a dream.

"Kazaam! Looks like you're up already. Feeling -Wham!- okay?" Warpath whispered. Well, as best as a tank with a disorder that caused him to shout, anyways. Brawl rumbled softly and leaned his head up against the other when he approached.

"I'm good. I'm always good now that I'm with you." Brawl murmured, sharing a kiss and jerking a tiny bit when the black plated sparkling woke and latched onto his other fuel line. Warpath hugged him when he said that, the mech so pleased he could be worth so much to someone.

"Glad to hear it, Brawl. Can't have you -Blam!- hurting like you were before."

Brawl smiled, the action still a little strange. He had never been allowed to when he was a Decepticon, always wearing a face mask to keep his mouth hidden. Frag, did it feel good to smile, though! He gazed up at his savior and purred, truly meaning what he said next.

"A collar has never felt so light."


End file.
